By Chance
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: "Kau pikir kata 'jodoh' hanya untuk mereka yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup-matimu? Jodoh adalah mereka yang telah ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di hatimu." SakuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu. Read and Review will be such a great motivation.
1. Overture

_It was just luck, I tell you. But everybody said "It was fate",_—Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri.

.

.

**.**

**Three**

**..**

**Two**

**..**

**One**

**.**

**.**

**Overture**

**.**

**.**

Badai membuat mereka terjebak dalam satu gerbong kereta yang sama, satu masa yang sama, dan satu kursi yang sama. Berhimpitan. Enam orang gadis yang memiliki karakter saling berloncatan. Berkenalan hanya dengan bermodal nama depan mereka, tanpa marga keluarga, membuat mereka merasa semakin dekat. Melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa dari mereka telah saling mengenal lebih awal. Kebosanan memaksa salah satu dari mereka menantang sebuah permainan ...

.

.

_" ... Ceritakan pertemuan pertama kalian dengan pemuda yang membuat kalian jatuh cinta pada mereka ... Cinta yang paling berkesan di hati kalian ...,"_

.

.

.

Dan kisah dari berbagai masa pun mulai terajut dari satu bibir ke bibir yang lain. Memulai sebuah jalinan benang tipis yang mengikat mereka dengan tanpa mereka sadari. Membagikan kisah berharga yang bahkan sahabat terdekat mereka pun luput untuk mengetahuinya.

.

.

Bermula dari kelembutan yang mengalir dengan malu-malu...

.

.

_"... pertemuan kami dimulai dengan ketidaksengajaan dan kejahilannya ...,"_

_"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"_

Sunyi.

_"... aku meninggalkannya...,"_

_"Eeh?"_

.

.

.

Medan magnet berupa kesederhanaan yang manis...

.

.

_"... aku menemukannya jauh setelah dia menemukanku ...,"_

_"Bagaimana kabarnya?"_

Hening.

_"... aku melepaskannya...,"_

_"Nee?"_

.

.

.

Saling mengerti menumbuhkan ketegaran yang kuat...

.

.

_"... kami bertabrakan di sebuah pertandingan ...,"_

_"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"_

Sepi.

_"... dia meninggalkanku ...,"_

_"Haah?"_

.

.

.

Kedewasaan yang menawarkan tawa...

.

.

_"...tanpa mengajakku berkenalan, dia berusaha menghiburku ...,"_

_"Sekarang bagaimana keadaan kalian?"_

Hampa.

_"... kami berpisah...,"_

_"Hee?" _

.

.

.

Kepercayaan diri yang meledakkan banyak kejutan...

.

.

_"...dia memberikan kesan pertama yang tak terlupakan...,"_

_"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"_

Rona.

_"Dia sudah mengikatku."_

_"Ooh!"_

.

.

.

Ketulusan yang mengantarkan pada akhir kisah sekaligus awal kehidupan mereka...

.

.

_"...ia selalu berkata padaku... 'Sejak awal, kita telah diikat oleh takdir'...,"_

_"Kau dan dia?"_

Hangat.

_"...aku mengundang kalian...,"_

_"Kyaa!"_

.

.

.

Mereka berpikir bahwa itu adalah akhir dari kisah mereka. Tapi masa depan menawarkan halaman baru untuk mereka dapat merangkai kisah yang lain. Kali ini bukan lagi kisah dengan dua tokoh utama di dalamnya, melainkan kisah dengan seluruh nama mereka yang tercantum di sana.

.

.

.

_Kau pikir kata 'jodoh' hanya untuk mereka yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup-matimu? Jodoh adalah mereka yang telah ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di hatimu._

_._

_._

_Kami berkenalan di sebuah gerbong kereta. Kami duduk di bangku yang sama, memainkan permainan yang tak biasa dan berbagi kisah berbeda. Pertemuan kami adalah sebuah bentuk dari permainan takdir, tapi kami menyebutnya __**kebetulan yang tak terduga**__._

.

.

.

**Main Character:**

**Haruno Sakura / Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yamanaka Ino / (Shimura) Sai**

**Sabaku no Temari / Nara Shikamaru**

**(Takeda) Tenten / Hyuuga Neji**

**(Kono) Matsuri / Sabaku no Gaara**

**Hyuuga Hinata / Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**By Chance"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Skyzhe Kenzou's Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and (Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) Out Of Character**

**Almost Like Drabble, Ridiculous Things, and Ordinary Ideas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PUBLISH SOON**

**2012**

Lagi-lagi ngeluarin fic baru, drabble multi-chapter pula! =="

Sinting, sinting ... mana gaje banget! Huwaaaah! +jedotin kepala ke tembok terdekat+

Tatanan bahasanya kacau ya ni _overture_? Maaaaf T_T

_By the why_, ada yang tau artinya _overture_? Yap! Betul banget! **'Lagu Pembuka'**

_Actually_, kalo kalian perhatiin, ni fic bisa dibilang sekuelnya JBNO (buat temen-temen yang udah baca JBNO pasti tau) ^^"

Bisa ditebak dong gimana model fic terbaru Sky ini? Sky pingin bikin _drabble_ yang tiap chapternya diisi pair yang berbeda. Tapi buat yang udah penasaran ma kisah _pair_-nya harap hibernasi dulu ya? Wkwkwk +ditampol+

Soalnya di chapter satu Sky pingin nulis pertemuan mereka dulu dan Sky harap teman-teman nggak teler bacanya. Karena kemungkinan itu akan jadi cerita yang panjaaaang sekali! *ditabok jirigen*

+tarik napas panjang+

Okeh, karena kayaknya udah terlalu banyak basa-basi, mending Sky hentikan.

Apresiasi dari teman-teman akan sangat membantu proses fic ini. ^^ _mind to review_?

Trims udah bersedia mampir, ngelirik, dan baca, kawan. _Love and see ya_! =D

_Finished at 7:55 AM_

_On Wednesday, February, 1st 2012_

Here with,

~Sky~


	2. Chapter 1: Meet (Prologue)

_**Kau pikir kata 'jodoh' hanya untuk mereka yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup-matimu? Jodoh adalah mereka yang telah ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di hatimu.**_

**.**

**.**

"**By Chance"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Skyzhe K-Pad's Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and (Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) Out Of Character**

**Almost Like Drabble, Ridiculous Things, and Ordinary Ideas**

**Pure Friendship for This Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Meet (Prologue One)**

Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke sekeliling. Gerbong kereta kelas reguler itu masih cukup lenggang seperti tadi pagi. Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat kuapan kecil memaksa keluar, lalu diteruskan dengan ritual bangun tidur lainnya seperti mengucek mata serta menepuk pipi pelan. '_Eh, ini jam berapa?'_

Sakura melihat ke arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. 08.34 AM. _Emerald_ Sakura sontak melebar. Demi apa! Dia tidur lebih dari empat jam! Buru-buru gadis berambut sebahu itu menatap keluar jendela, dengan susah payah akhirnya ia dapat menarik napas panjang lega ketika di antara derasnya hujan salju dapat ia kenali stasiun tempat kereta tumpangannya berhenti itu masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia lihat. Setidaknya ia tidak terlewat dari stasiun tujuannya. Tapi kelegaan itu segera berubah menjadi panik, kenapa keretanya tetap berada di stasiun yang sama sejak 6 jam yang lalu?

"Baru bangun, Saku?" sebuah suara sopran menyapa gendang telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke pemilik suara. Terhenyak selama sedetik, Sakura nyaris lupa kalau dia tidak bepergian ke rumah neneknya sendirian kali ini. Merasa jauh lebih lega dari yang tadi, Sakura tersenyum.

"Hu-um. Kau dari mana, Ino?" Sakura berdehem, suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya kering sekali. Kapan terakhir kali dia minum? Seingatnya kemarin setelah makan malam yang cukup hambar di atas kereta. Gawat, bisa-bisa dia terkena dehidrasi.

Ino mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala saat menangkap raut kesakitan dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Buru-buru dia mengambil sebotol kecil air mineral dari tas kertas coklat yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan menyodorkan kepada Sakura yang menyambarnya penuh terima kasih. "Dari gerbong dapur, membeli makanan. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku tak tega membangunkanmu."

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian duduk di kursi seberang Sakura, kembali mengaduk tas kertas coklat di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian sudah ada sekaleng kopi hitam di tangannya. Sakura mengerutkan alis.

"Kau sudah tidur, Ino?" suara khas pembuka kaleng yang terlepas dari tempatnya sedikit menyamarkan suara Sakura, tapi Ino masih mampu mendengarnya. Gadis bermata biru laut itu hanya menggeleng sambil mulai menenggak minumannya, tanpa sedotan. Sakura mendengus. '_Anggun sekali_.'

"Siapa yang cerewet menceramahiku tentang keanggunan selama ini?" Sakura merenggut tas kertas coklat yang Ino letakkan di atas meja kecil di hadapan mereka dan mencari benda serupa pipa panjang berukuran kecil yang mungkin ada di sana.

Ino tersenyum geli. "Percuma saja kau mencari sedotan di sana, aku tadi menolaknya." Sakura mendongak, kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Tak biasanya sahabatnya yang 'sok' anggun itu bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku sedang kesal, kau tahu? Badai ini membuatku bosan. Dan kau sering bilang padaku bahwa minum dengan langsung menenggak dari kaleng atau botolnya mampu menyalurkan emosi kita, kan?" Sakura tertawa pelan melihat seringai jenaka dari sahabatnya.

"Apakah membantu?" Sakura mengeluarkan apel yang juga ada di dalam tas belanja Ino, tanpa meminta izin langsung mengigit buah berkulit merah mengkilap itu. Sebelah alis Ino naik satu senti, lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Yeah, lumayan." Gumamnya asal.

Kedua gadis itu sejenak terdiam, bersama-sama mengamati langit yang berwarna pekat. "Hmmph, sampai kapan badai ini akan berlangsung? Sejak tadi _e-mail _Sai-kun terus memenuhi _inbox-_ku dan aku harus bolak-balik keluar masuk kereta api karena dia ingin mendengar suaraku, memastikan apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak. Tak tahukah dia bahwa apa yang dia lakukan bisa membuatku mati perlahan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur satu jam pun karena dia terus menerorku!"

Sakura tergelak ringan melihat raut depresi yang ditampilkan Ino. Bibir gadis berambut satu jengkal lebih panjang darinya itu mengerucut dan wajahnya memerah karena kesal. "Wajar saja Sai bersikap seperti itu, Ino. Kalian baru saja menikah dan alih-alih bulan madu dengannya, kau malah memilih pergi denganku. Aku bahkan ragu apakah kalian sudah melewati malam pertama kalian?"

Dan sebuah jitakan segera diperoleh Sakura di jidatnya yang tertutupi poni. Gadis yang resmi menjadi tunangan bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha sebulan yang lalu itu hanya tertawa sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepalan tangan Ino dari kepalanya.

"Sialan kau, Saku. Itu urusan pribadiku dengan Sai. Mana mungkin aku bisa bulan madu dengan tenang jika sahabatku sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya?" sahut Ino dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik sengit, "Tentu saja aku sudah melewati malam pertama kami, Bodoh! Kau pikir aku mau melewatkannya?"—membuat tawa Sakura makin mengeras hingga gadis itu berusaha meredam tawanya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ino sendiri setelah selesai mengatakan itu ikut tersenyum geli, menyadari ketololannya.

"Lagipula bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Bukannya setahuku calon suamimu itu lebih _over protective_ daripada suamiku, ya?" Ino menyeringai jenaka. Tanggapan dari Sakura membuatnya mengernyit. Pasalnya, sahabat merah mudanya itu buru-buru menyambar tas ransel yang tadinya ia gunakan sebagai bantal di dekat jendela dan mengaduk isinya dengan brutal.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Sakura segera mengeluarkan benda itu. Ponsel merah hadiah dari Ino tampak di antara genggaman jari-jarinya yang entang mengapa memucat. Perlahan Sakura mendongak, menatap Ino dengan wajah yang meringis lucu seolah mencari dukungan. "Aku lupa kalau aku mematikan ponselku sejak kemarin. Hemat baterai."

Ino melongo dan nyaris meledak tertawa menghadapi tingkah polos dari sahabatnya itu. "Kau pikir di sini tidak ada pengisian baterai? Kau ini ada-ada saja, Saku." Sakura hanya mencebik dan dengan tangan gemetaran memberanikan diri menyalakan ponselnya.

Aura di sekitar kedua gadis tampak sedikit mencekam saat keduanya dengan tatapan intens mengamati ponsel di pangkuan Sakura. Satu menit kemudian ponsel itu bergetar, membuat pemiliknya sedikit terlonjak dan terus bergetar hingga nyaris lima menit penuh berikutnya.

Setelah benar-benar berhenti, Ino segera menyenggol tulang kering Sakura pelan dengan ujung sepatu bot merahnya. "Coba lihat berapa _e-mail_ yang dia kirimkan padamu?" Sakura mengangguk ragu dan menekan layar _touch-screen_ ponselnya dengan takut-takut. Melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar benda elektronik itu membuat Sakura terhenyak dan segera mendongak menatap horor Ino.

Ino yang merasa tak sabar segera menyambar ponsel Sakura dan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat apa yang menjadi sumber kekakuan sahabatnya. _Hell,_ 163 _new mail_! Dan Ino melihat tanda berupa gambar amplop kecil di pojok ponsel Sakura masih berkedip, tanda _inbox_ ponsel itu terlalu penuh dan harus dikosongkan untuk menerima _e-mail_ baru lainnya. Ino menggeleng takjub, Sasuke benar-benar terobsesi pada sahabatnya!

Baru saja jempol Ino akan menyentuh layar _touch-screen_ ponsel di tangannya, ketika dengan tiba-tiba benda itu bergetar dan menampilkan pemberitahuan berbeda. Membuat gadis itu nyaris melemparkan ponsel itu kembali pemiliknya.

.

.

Sasuke_-_kun _calling_...

.

.

Buru-buru Ino menyorongkan benda yang cukup ringan itu ke Sakura. "_Your hunny-bunny-sweety,_ Saku!" ujar gadis itu asal. Sakura nyaris ingin melemparkan ponselnya itu juga ke Ino jika saja tak segera disadarinya bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan itu konyol.

Sakura menatap nanar ponselnya untuk beberapa saat. "Untuk kebaikanmu, Saku. Angkat panggilan itu dengan jarak sekitar 25 cm dari telingamu dan saranku...," Ino memberi jeda hingga Sakura mendongak penasaran, "—kerahkan seluruh kemampuan merengekmu. Aku jamin itu akan membuat Sasuke mengurangi omelannya menjadi sekitar ...," (Ino mengetukkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik ke bibirnya, kebiasaannya jika berpikir), "Satu jam." Yakin gadis itu kemudian dengan ringisan di wajah cantiknya.

Sontak membuat Sakura membulatkan mata ngeri. Pasalnya, tebakan Ino tentang Sasuke seringkali tepat—lebih tepat dari dirinya sendiri ( karena Sasuke yang notabene sahabat Naruto, sepupu Ino, sejak kecil). Gadis itu terlihat makin enggan mengangkat telpon dari tunangannya. "Angkat saja. Kau tentu tau dia mencemaskanmu. Jangan sampai saat kita pulang nanti aku mendapati suamiku babak belur karena dihajar tunanganmu itu, Saku. Kau tau Sasuke sering lepas kontrol jika sudah berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang keselamatanmu, kan?"

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, ia masih terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Kesal karena temannya tak juga memiliki keberanian menghadapi tunangannya sendiri itu, Ino akhirnya menarik Sakura berlari melewati lorong gerbong yang panjang dan keluar melalui pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis. Karena sudah terlanjur sampai di _platform,_ dengan keberanian yang hampir menyerupai nekat Sakura buru-buru menekan gambar tombol hijau di layar ponselnya lalu mendekatkan _speaker_ ke telinga. Bodohnya, ia lupa dengan peringatan Ino tentang **ja-rak**.

"HARUNO SAKURA! KENAPA PONSELMU MATI? KAU TAK TAU SEBERAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU?" Alhasil, telinga Sakura berdenging hebat menerima bentakan keras dari suara bariton di seberang sana.

Ino membekap mulut agar suara ledakan tawanya tidak mencapai telinga lawan bicara Sakura. Jika sampai itu terjadi, matilah dia ikut kena omelan tuan muda Uchiha itu. Gadis itu buru-buru menyikut pelan rusuk Sakura dan berucap tanpa suara, "Bodoh, merengeklah!" saat ia menangkap gestur tubuh Sakura yang nekat akan balas membentak jika saja tak segera diingatkan.

Sakura buru-buru memasang wajah semelas mungkin dan membuat suaranya menjadi merengek, "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Maafkan aaakuuuuu."

Dan setelah itu Ino mendapat hiburan menarik dari nona muda Haruno yang mendapat omelan gratis dari tunangannya selama—_well_, tebakannya tepat—satu jam penuh. Berikut dilanjutkan dengan interogasi selama nyaris setengah jam dan obrolan 'mesra' berupa adu mulut tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut persiapan pernikahan mereka selama lebih dari dua jam setengah. Total kurang lebih 4 jam Sakura mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Apakah Ino dengan sabar menontonnya? Tentu saja tidak, karena tidak lebih dari 5 detik setelah sesi omelan Sasuke selesai, Sai kembali menghubunginya.

_Sigh_, apakah pemuda-pemuda itu tak bisa membiarkan gadis-gadis mereka lepas dari pengawasan mereka dan bernapas, eh?

.

.

.

_Persahabatan selalu menjadi sebuah tanggung jawab yang manis, tanpa menangguk keuntungan._

.

.

.

Tenten menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya gugup melihat keadaan di luar bus yang cukup menyeramkan. Seluruh penumpang di bus yang ia tumpangi sudah sibuk berdoa dan meracau pelan. Kenapa dia tak menuruti nasihat ibunya untuk berangkat besok lusa saja? Tuhan, bahkan petugas pendamping di bus itu harus terus menghapus embun di kaca depan bagian dalam yang menghalangi pandangan sopir setidaknya tiga kali setiap menit. Kenapa perusahaan bus hari ini nekat memberangkatkan penumpang mereka? Apakah mereka tak melihat berita ramalan cuaca kemarin?

Lelah terus mencemaskan hal yang tak pasti, Tenten membuka tas ransel di pangkuannya. Mengaduk-aduk isinya sejenak sebelum menemukan apa yang dicarinya. _Headphone_ coklat dan MP3 kesayangannya. Mencoba menyamankan diri, Tenten memasang _headphone_ itu di kepalanya, mencari musik yang ceria, lalu mulai asyik tenggelam ke dunianya sendiri.

.

.

"Maaf? Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Lagu yang didengarkan Tenten bahkan belum mencapai _reff-_nya saat gadis itu merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya, lalu diikuti dengan suara lembut seorang gadis yang samar-samar menyapanya.

Dengan gerakan reflek yang cepat Tenten segera mengubah posisi _headphone_-nya hingga menjadi tergantung di leher dan menoleh. Mata coklat Tenten segera bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata hitam dari seorang gadis berambut pendek yang menatapnya ragu.

"Kursiku ada tepat di belakangmu, aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau duduk sendirian, sama sepertiku. Jadi boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku bosan sejak tadi sendirian." Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut nyaris sama dengannya itu menjelaskan perlahan, masih dengan raut ragu. Buru-buru Tenten memasang senyum bersahabat dan mengangguk. "Tentu."

Gadis itu mengambil tas selempang terbuat dari bahan _jeans_ yang ia tinggalkan di kursi asalnya lalu mengenyakkan diri di kursi samping Tenten. Sejenak Tenten mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala. Gadis itu memakai mantel panjang nyaris selutut berwarna _pink _pudar yang kancingnya terpasang dengan sempurna—dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang, sepasang sepatu kets coklat gelap, syal hitam dengan motif garis abstrak biru, topi wol biru, dan sepasang sarung tangan warna hitam. Simpel tapi manis.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh dan balas memandang Tenten yang buru-buru tersenyum dan mencari bahan pembicaraan, "Namaku Tenten, Takeda Tenten." Katanya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Gadis lawan bicaranya pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum hangat, membuat matanya yang berbentuk hazel sedikit menyipit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tenten-san. Namaku Matsuri, Kono Matsuri."

"Matsuri, eh? Matsuri-chan? Kenapa kau tak sekalian memanggilku '_sama_'? Panggil saja aku dengan menggunakan nama kecilku, karena aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu." Tukas Tenten cepat dengan nada yang tegas dan terkontrol, terlihat sangat terkendali dan senyum sangat cerah terukir di bibirnya. Matsuri terpaku sejenak, namun segera membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

_Sebuah senyum yang menghantarkan sebuah kehangatan adalah guna-guna paling mematikan di setiap awal perjumpaan._

.

.

.

"Ji-san, apakah kau yakin aku tidak ketinggalan kereta?" Gojou, Sopir dari sedan hitam yang merayap dengan kecepatan stabil di bawah guyuran salju di jalanan utama itu tampak menghela napas panjang jengah. Sudah berulang kali gadis manis yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil yang dikendarainya itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Yakin, Nona. Dengan badai yang sejak tadi malam terus mengancam apakah Anda pikir akan membuat petugas stasiun nekat memberangkatkan kereta?" sahut pria berusia setengah baya itu dengan sabar dan tenang. Cukup meyakinkan sebenarnya, tapi berhubung lawan bicaranya dilahirkan dengan sifat yang terlalu mudah gugup, membuatnya ucapannya tak cukup memberikan efek.

Dilihatnya memalui kaca spion depan mobil itu bagaimana keadaan gadis manis berambut biru gelap sepunggung yang telah dilayaninya sejak beberapa belas tahun lalu itu, tetap menangkup dan saling meremas tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan hijau muda.

Gojou menghela napas panjang. "Apakah tidak lebih baik ditunda saja, Nona? Sampai badai benar-benar reda? Sekarang saja kita sudah dikira gila karena mengendarai mobil di tengah ancaman amukan badai seperti ini." Pria itu melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke arah luar. Ia dapat melihat sosok-sosok di balik beberapa bangunan—baik itu rumah maupun gedung-gedung lainnya—yang memiliki jendela kaca besar di bagian depan dan beberapa orang yang masih belum beruntung untuk mencapai tempat berteduh mereka, mengawasi mobil mereka dan mobil-mobil lainnya yang tampak sangat mencolok di tengah lebatnya hujan salju dengan pandangan skeptis atau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran.

"Tidak bisa, Ji-san. Neji-nii sudah membelikan tiket ini untukku sejak jauh-jauh hari, sayang kan kalau disia-siakan? Lagipula ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku bisa naik kereta, **sendirian**, sekaligus tanpa pengawasan dua _'pengasuh besarku'_, Ji-san." Pria itu mau tak mau meledak tertawa saat melihat bagaimana nonanya itu memasang wajah sedemikian serius, seakan benar-benar tak ada kesempatan kedua baginya untuk bisa merasakan naik kendaraan umum selain taksi ataupun bus umum sendirian.

Namun pria itu mengangguk-angguk memahami, sejak kecil seorang Hyuuga Hinata jarang sekali dapat merasakan kebebasan. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang kematian Ibu dan adik perempuannya, membuat gadis bermata abu-abu keunguan itu dijaga dengan sangat hati-hati oleh kedua pria yang paling dia sayangi sekaligus hormati, Ayah dan kakaknya.

Tapi apakah sebuah harga kebebasan ini sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukan nonanya itu sekarang? Nekat menerobos salju yang membawa 'pertanda awal akan terjadinya badai' demi naik kendaraan umum yang kemungkinan besar akan terjebak badai?

"Ji-san! Berhenti sebentar!" seruan Hinata membuat sopir keluarga Hyuuga itu buru-buru menginjak pedal rem sekuat tenaga, memberikan goncangan yang sangat besar bagi keduanya. Untung ada orang jenius yang menemukan _seatbelt_, kalau tidak mungkin mereka sudah terlempar dari kaca depan mobil sekarang. '_Atau setidaknya hanya aku'_, pikir pria itu getir.

Dilihatnya lagi melalui kaca spion hal gila apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan nonanya itu. Pria itu buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dengan raut kaget saat Hinata membuka jendela pintu belakang mobil sebelah kiri.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Gojou mengernyit tak percaya mendapat nonanya yang biasanya begitu penurut dapat berteriak dengan lantang. Penasaran, pria yang rambut hitamnya mulai memutih itu sedikit merunduk dan melihat melalui kaca jendela di sebelah kursi penumpang bagian kiri depan. Rupanya mereka berhenti tepat di depan halte bus yang nyaris kosong, namun ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di salah satu bangku besi tunggu di sana.

Gadis itu mendongak terkejut dan menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat menembus tirai salju. Merasa harus bersikap sopan, gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit maju ke depan agar mampu melihat lebih jelas seorang gadis lain yang menyapanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu bus," serunya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Di tengah ancaman badai seperti ini? Bus tidak akan beroperasi, Nona!" Gojou yang samar-samar dapat mendengar jawaban gadis asing itu segera menjulurkan kepala melalui celah dua kursi bagian depan dan balas berteriak.

Gadis di halte bus itu tampak tercenung, namun di raut wajahnya tergambar keteguhan. Dia tak akan meninggalkan halte bus itu. Merasa memiliki inisiatif, Hinata mengangguk yakin dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya kembali dengan suara keras, berusaha mengalahkan suara desisan angin yang menerbangkan butiran-butiran salju hingga menghantam kap mobil, aspal hitam jalan raya, dan atap beton halte bus dan suara-suara mobil lain yang kelihatan terburu-buru lalu menekan klakson keras-keras.

Gadis di halte bus itu sontak mendongak dan balas berseru ragu. "Stasiun."

Hinata sontak melebarkan matanya dan kembali bersuara. "Stasiun? Stasiun Maruyama?" cetusnya memastikan. Gadis yang mengenakan mantel biru gelap itu mengangguk hati-hati.

"Kami juga mau ke sana!" seru Hinata dengan suara riang yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan di depan orang asing. Gadis asing itu sedikit terkejut, namun sebuah senyum penuh harap—meskipun terlihat sedikit ragu—menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Hinata tak segera menjawab, namun buru-buru membuka pintu belakang mobil sebelah kiri.

"Ayo, sekalian ikut dengan kami saja." Gadis yang memakai jaket hijau daun dan rok kuning lembut selutut dipadukan dengan _stocking _hitam itu meloncati trotoar, menghampiri halte bus dan tersenyum ramah. Jejak sepatu bot putihnya dengan cepat tertutupi oleh salju yang terus turun. Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya terpaku sejenak, namun segera membalas senyum Hinata lebih lebar dan penuh kelegaan. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memiliki pesona yang memikat.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?" kata gadis itu tampak masih sedikit ragu. Mengundang tawa kecil dari Hinata yang buru-buru menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Aku malah senang sekali karena tak sendirian di stasiun nanti. Ayo, aku bantu membawa barang-barangmu."

Hinata menunduk dan menyambar salah satu tali pegangan tas jinjing yang dibawa gadis pirang itu. "Tidak usah, biar aku membawanya sendiri saja." Hinata tak mengacuhkan protes lawan bicaranya itu dan tetap bersi kukuh membantu.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya Gojou ikut membantu meletakkan barang-barang gadis asing yang ditolong nonanya itu dengan aman di bagasi belakang mobil, mereka segera menyamankan diri di posisi masing-masing dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja aku Hinata." Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum manis ke arah gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya dan telah duduk di sampingnya kirinya itu, rona merah samar menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Gadis asing itu menatapnya lembut, menyambut uluran tangannya dan balas tersenyum.

"Namaku Temari, Sabaku Temari. Panggil saja aku Temari. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Hinata. Kau benar-benar menolongku." Kata gadis itu tulus. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan dan menggaruk pipinya yang kembali memerah.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Temari-san. Aku senang sekali memiliki teman di stasiun nanti," kata Hinata sambil sekilas menunduk sopan. Kebiasaan yang melekat di dalam dirinya.

Temari mau tak mau merasa kikuk dan canggung diperlakukan begitu oleh teman gadis sebayanya. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Hinata-san. Panggil saja aku Temari, tanpa embel-embel yang memberatkan seperti itu." Sambar gadis dari sulung keluarga Sabaku itu dengan cepat.

Hinata menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Temari mengerti akan betapa polosnya gadis yang baru saja—atau sebenarnya masih sedang—menolongnya itu. "Jangan terlalu sopan padaku, Hinata-chan. Boleh aku memanggil begitu? Aku rasa kita bisa berteman?" tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Temari menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata yang tertutupi topi rajutan kuning. Hal yang membuat Hinata dan Gojou—yang merasa sejenak disisihkan—membelalakkan mata mereka.

Temari sontak menangkup mulut dengan kedua tangan dan membungkuk minta maaf. "Ah, maaf, maaf, aku sudah sangat tidak sopan."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, masih tampak sangat terkejut selama beberapa detik. Tangannya terangkat menyentuk puncak kepalanya yang tadi ditepuk Temari. Hangat, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang perempuan. Ingatan samarnya menampilkan kilasan samar seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalanya.

Perlahan mata Hinata berubah berkaca-kaca dan gadis berponi rata itu buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau air mata yang siap meluncur ke pipinya. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, membuat Temari sangat bingung. Ia menoleh kepada Gojou yang tampak mengawasinya dengan ringisan tak percaya dari kaca spion.

"Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?" suara berat Gojou membuat Hinata segera tersadar dan buru-buru mendongak, memasang senyum menenangkan di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Ji-san." Hinata menoleh ke Temari yang telah memajang wajah penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Temari-chan. Hanya saja, kau sedikit mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Kau sangat... hangat, terima kasih." Temari mengerjapkan mata, heran namun tersenyum samar membalas senyum sendu dari Hinata.

.

.

.

_Tahukah kau? Bahwa ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengingatkanmu akan masa lalu, dengan tanpa kalian berdua sadari, ia akan menjadikan mimpi-mimpimu lebih nyata... dan seketika itu pula kau ingin memiliki sosoknya._

.

.

.

"APA? TIDAK BISA BEGITU, _DONG_!"

"Maaf, Nona. Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mengganti kerugian dan ketidak nyamanan Anda. Kami harap Anda mau mengerti."

"Tapi dengan memberi kami tiket _Kyuko_ kelas reguler? Ini tidak bisa mengganti kerugian kami!"

Hinata dan Temari baru saja tiba di pintu masuk stasiun saat mereka melihat keramaian—err, lebih tepatnya keributan—di dekat mesin penjual tiket otomatis. Berusaha tak terlalu memikirkan mengapa stasiun masih dalam keadaan ramai di bawah cuaca ekstrim seperti ini, kedua gadis itu memperhatikan sumber keributan tak jauh di hadapan mereka. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap panjang yang dikuncir menjadi satu di sebelah atas telinga kanannya sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapan beberapa pria yang dari seragamnya terlihat seperti petugas bus.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, gadis itu memang terlihat lumayan tomboy. Ia memakai _hoodie_ hitam kebesaran dengan gambar tengkorak putih besar di depannya, celana panjang tentara berwarna krem polos, _sneakers_ coklat gelap, sepasang sarung tangan hitam, syal hitam, dan topi _baseball_ hitam. Sebuah ransel besar motif tentara tampak begitu ringan ia gendong di punggungnya. Dari gelagatnya, gadis itu nampak tak puas dengan sesuatu.

"Kalau kalian memang benar-benar ingin mengganti kerugian kami, setidaknya kalian memberi kami tiket _Kyuko _kelas _green _atau _Tokkyu_ kelas reguler. Lebih bagus lagi kalau _Shinkansen_." Cela gadis itu dengan suara tajam yang tak dapat dibantah. Volume suaranya memang lebih rendah daripada yang tadi, namun karena Hinata dan Temari bergerak mendekati kerumunan itu, mereka dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Beberapa orang pria yang menghadapinya menampakkan raut wajah campuran antara kesal dan geli. Bagaimanapun jarang sekali ada seorang gadis yang dengan blak-blakan mengungkapkan pemikiran mereka di depan umum—kecuali nenek-nenek cerewet atau ibu-ibu tukang _gossip_, bukannya gadis muda seperti di depan mereka ini.

"Maaf sekali, Nona. Kami juga ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk mengganti kerugian Anda. Tapi untuk saat ini, kereta tujuan Konoha hanya tersedia _Kyuko,_ dan sayang sekali tiket kursikelas _green_ sudah habis. Sedangkan _Shinkansen _tidak beroperasi dalam badai seperti ini," jelas salah satu petugas bus sabar dan lembut.

.

.

Mendengar penjelasan penuh kesabaran dari petugas bus di depannya ini tak membuat Tenten cukup puas. Ia masih merasakan ledakan emosi di kepalanya dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk melampiaskannya. Baru saja bibir tipisnya terbuka dan akan mengeluarkan suara yang kemungkinan masih bernada tinggi, ketika dengan cepat sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi.

"Sudahlah, Tenten-chan. Ini bukan salah mereka. Mereka sudah berusaha yang terbaik, kan? Di cuaca buruk seperti ini, masih untung ada kereta yang beroperasi. Ayo, lebih baik kita segera masuk kereta," Tenten menoleh dan mendesis gusar pada Matsuri yang berkata dengan tenang dan penuh pengertian. "Sebelum kita tidak kebagian kursi," tambah gadis itu halus saat sudut matanya menangkap gestur memprotes yang akan diluncurkan teman barunya itu.

Tenten mengerutkan kening, berusaha memikirkan bantahan untuk temannya yang menurutnya terlalu kalem itu, tapi pikirannya buntu. Merasa lega karena akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik Tenten dari keributan, Matsuri segera menarik lengan Tenten menuju gerbang tiket otomatis. Tak ia acuhkan suara gerutuan rendah dari teman yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa jam lalu itu dan tatapan takjub dari beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka kepada dirinya.

Matsuri tersenyum samar, jika dia berada di posisi mereka, mungkin ia akan berpikiran sama. Bagaimana pun, penampilan dan gaya bicara Tenten yang sedikit terlalu blak-blakan membuat orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya akan bergidik ketakutan. Tapi setelah mengenal gadis tomboy itu selama beberapa jam, segera menepis semua pandangan skeptis Matsuri. Entah kenapa ia sangat nyaman dengan sikap sinis Tenten.

.

.

"Gadis yang menarik, eh?" suara alto Temari menyadarkan Hinata dari pandangan kagumnya terhadap dua gadis asing yang baru saja berlalu dari pusat keramaian di hadapan mereka.

"Umm!" angguk Hinata penuh semangat, namun rona kemerahan kembali menjalari pipinya. "Aku kagum sekali pada temannya tadi, pasti mereka telah berteman sejak lama. Aku ingin mengenal mereka." Meskipun berucap panjang lebar, suaranya masih mengandung nada kemalu-maluan yang samar.

Temari tersenyum kecil, "Aku rasa itu bisa diatasi."

"Eh?"

"Kau tak mendengarnya tadi? Tujuan kereta mereka juga ke Konoha."

_Amethyst _Hinata segera melebar takjub. "Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa sekali!" serunya riang. Temari mendengus, lagi-lagi tersenyum mengamati wajah imut di depannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Hinata tak begitu asing baginya. Sikap gadis itu yang kekanakan namun menyenangkan membuat refleks alaminya sebagai anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara terpancar dengan wajar, seakan mereka telah mengenal sejak lama.

"Tapi coba periksa dulu tiketmu. Kalau aku memang baru akan membeli tiket, jadi aku pasti mendapat tiket yang sama dengan mereka," kalimat Temari menghapus senyuman Hinata. Gadis itu buru-buru mengacak isi tas selempang ungu mungil kesayangannya dan menarik secarik tiket dari sana.

"_Kyuko _kelas _green_, _shitei-seki,_" gumam Hinata lemas. Temari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata, kali ini tak merasa tak sopan lagi.

"Kita berpisah di sini kalau begitu," ucap gadis yang memakai _skinny_ _jeans_ abu-abu, _suede boots_ hitam, sweater hitam di balik mantel biru gelapnya, dan syal abu-abu yang melingkari leher jenjangnya itu. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya ia kepang menjadi satu di tengkuknya.

Ringisan manis terpahat di wajahnya saat menangkap raut sendu Hinata. "Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan tiketmu? Mungkin aku bisa membelikanmu tiket yang sama denganku? Sebagai ganti tumpangan tadi?" tawar Temari dengan nada jenaka, hanya berniat menggoda. Namun tanggapan Hinata segera membuatnya kaget, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi cerah dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

_Hell_, orang bodoh mana yang mau menyia-nyiakan kursi kelas pertama di transportasi umum kecuali gadis di depannya ini? Menghela napas dan berusaha memasang wajah mengerti, Temari beranjak ke _counter _penjual tiket perjalanan jauh dan kembali ke tempat Hinata berdiri dengan dua tiket _kyuko _kelas reguler di tangannya.

Setelah mereka berhasil melewati gerbang tiket otomatis dan menemukan _platform_ mereka dengan tanpa kendala tertentu, kedua gadis itu segera memasuki pintu gerbong kereta yang terbuka secara otomatis. Tak menyadari hembusan angin lembut bermuatan butiran salju sewarna kapas yang seolah membawa dampak magis begitu kaki mereka menginjak lantai gerbong kereta, di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

_Bersamaan dengan terjalinnya benang-benang tak kasat mata yang mulai menyatukan takdir mereka, lembaran pertama dari kisah mereka pun mulai terangkai dengan kelembutan yang bermakna..._

.

.

.

Semua mata memandang sepasang gadis yang cukup menarik perhatian itu. Keduanya tampak mencolok di antara deretan kursi yang telah penuh diduduki penumpang kereta.

"Maafkan aku, Matsu. Gara-gara aku, kita tak kebagian kursi." Matsuri memutar mata hitamnya penuh imajinatif, tanpa berusaha melirik Tenten yang berjalan cepat mengikutinya, tepatnya di belakang koper hitam berukuran sedang yang ditariknya.

"Santai saja, Tenten-chan. Kita pasti kebagian kursi."

Tenten tak banyak berkomentar lagi, namun alisnya terangkat sangsi. Mereka tadi sengaja masuk dari gerbong penumpang paling belakang, hingga saat ini setidaknya mereka telah menelusuri tiga gerbong penumpang dan semua kursi telah berpenghuni. Jika tebakannya tak salah, biasanya satu kereta tersusun dari satu gerbong masinis, lima gerbong penumpang, dan satu gerbong dapur di ujung paling belakang kereta. Jadi harapan mereka hanya tinggal dua gerbong.

Tepat ketika mereka melewati pintu antara gerbong penumpang ketiga dan keempat (jika dihitung dari belakang) yang terbuka secara otomatis, sebuah pekikan lembut menarik perhatian Tenten dan Matsuri—juga sebagian besar penumpang di sana.

Di sepasang mata coklat Tenten, terpantul bayangan sepasang kursi penumpang berhadapan yang harusnya diisi enam orang penumpang, masih baru terisi empat penumpang. Jadi, ada dua kursi penumpang berhadapan paling ujung yang masih kosong. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Tenten segera menarik Matsuri yang tadi berpindah posisi ke belakangnya menuju dua kursi itu, tak tertarik lagi dengan seorang gadis yang tadinya memekik juga ada di sana.

"_Sumimasen_, dua kursi ini apakah ada yang menempati?" tanya Tenten sopan mewakili dirinya dan Matsuri. Empat pasang mata bermacam warna—mulai dari hijau daun, biru laut, abu-abu keunguan, dan hijau pucat—memandang mereka dengan pandangan terkejut, namun berubah ramah hampir secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada, kalian boleh menempatinya." Gadis berambut pirang dikucir kuda dan bermata birulah yang menjawab, senyum bersahabat terukir manis di bibirnya. Gadis itu duduk di dekat jendela, berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura—sesaat Tenten menahan napas mendapati hasil paduan warna mata dan rambut gadis itu. Di samping kanannya duduk seorang gadis berambut biru gelap yang memandangi mereka dengan tertarik dan di seberang gadis itu seorang gadis berambut pirang lainnya tampak duduk dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih," Tenten langsung memasukkan ranselnya dan koper Matsuri di bagasi atas kursi mereka dengan tanpa kesulitan, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di ujung kursi yang bersisian dengan gadis berambut pirang. Tak menyadari tatapan takjub yang ia peroleh dari beberapa penumpang—termasuk rekan-rekan satu kursinya.

Seorang gadis mengangkat koper dengan ukuran 'lumayan' dan memasukkannya ke atas bagasi yang 20 cm lebih tinggi dari ujung kepalanya dengan tanpa kesulitan? Wow! Jelas mengundang decakan takjub dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Show off_!" cibir Matsuri dengan nada geli, gadis itu duduk dengan sopan di kursi yang tersisa, di samping gadis bermata abu-abu keunguan.

Tenten yang sedang melepas topi _baseball-_nya, mendongak dengan kerut samar di keningnya. Matsuri tersenyum manis.

"Lagi-lagi kau sudah menarik perhatian." Mata hitamnya melirik ke samping kiri, membuat Tenten refleks menoleh ke empat gadis yang masih memandanginya. Mendapat respon wajah kebingungan dari artis-dadakan-mereka, langsung membuat empat gadis itu kegelian.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan spontan dari Tenten, ditambah dengan raut konyolnya, otomatis membuat kelima gadis itu tertawa bersama. Bahkan gadis pirang di sampingnya yang tampak paling tenang pun tertawa kecil. Karena sepertinya tak akan ada yang menanggapinya, Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan mencibir sambil bersandar.

"Apakah kau ikut bela diri? Kau pasti cukup kuat, mengangkat dan memasukkan koper ke bagasi tanpa kesulitan sama sekali," sebuah suara bening bernada ramah segera menarik perhatian seluruh gadis itu.

Tenten berpaling pada pada si pemilik suara. Gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura tadi. Tenten nyengir polos, "Yeah, mungkin. Hanya karate dan aikido...dan sedikit _kickboxing_." Keempat gadis yang mendengarnya spontan menelan ludah, sedangkan Matsuri yang sudah tahu lebih dulu meringis.

"_Again.."_

Tenten menyipitkan matanya pada Matsuri. "Jangan membuatku menyesal karena membolehkanmu duduk di sampingku saat di bus tadi hingga kita saling kenal, Matsu," desisnya sinis, tampak cukup serius hingga membuat suasana berubah sedikit tegang. Tapi juluran lidah dan aura santai yang dipancarkan Matsuri mampu membuat suasana kembali cair.

"Eh? Jadi kalian baru kenal hari ini?" Matsuri dan Tenten kompak menoleh ke arah gadis berambut biru gelap yang menanyakannya. Begitu mendapat tatapan tajam tidak hanya dari kedua orang yang dituju—tapi juga ketiga gadis lainnya—gadis itu langsung merona merah dan menunduk. Sebuah perasaan asing—campuran antara sayang dan ingin melindungi—segera menjalari dada Tenten dengan cepat saat melihat sikap gadis itu.

"Yup, kami baru kenal hari ini. Mmm, tepatnya tiga jam yang lalu. Ya kan, Matsu?"

Matsuri mengangguk, tersenyum manis.

"Woaa, tapi kalian sangat akrab, seperti sudah berteman sejak lama. Seperti aku dan Sakura. Iya kan, Saku?" gadis berambut pirang di sebelah jendela kali ini yang membuka suara. Kaki jenjangnya yang tertutup sepatu boot merah menyenggol pelan tulang kering gadis berambut merah muda yang tertutupi celana _jeans_ coklat. Yang ditanyai mengangguk, "Hu-um."

Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Tenten. "Namamu Sakura?"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu terlihat sedikit berjengit. "Eh? Iya, namaku Sakura. Kenapa? Kau mengenalku?" _jade _Sakura tampak lebih berkilauan.

Tenten nyengir. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau namamu sangat cocok denganmu. Kau tau maksudku? Rambut dan matamu?" beberapa gadis di situ langsung mengangguk setuju. Sakura tersenyum canggung, menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu terus terangkah?" Tenten refleks menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, kebiasaannya jika gugup.

"Haha, tidak. Sakura sudah biasa _kok._ Saat dulu pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku juga langsung tertarik dengan rambutnya. Dia benar-benar seperti pohon Sakura berjalan, kan?" itu jelas bukan pujian. Keempat gadis lainnya langsung menyeringai saat gadis bermata biru yang menyambar kata-kata Sakura menjerit tertahan karena tendangan di tulang keringnya oleh ujung Converse abu-abu Sakura.

"Ah, kalian nanti turun di mana?" masih gadis berambut pirang tadi. Sejenak Tenten memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu, jelas tipe gadis yang benar-benar memperhatikan _fashion_. Gadis itu memakai rok ungu terang selutut yang dipadukan dengan jaket merah marun, _stocking_ ungu gelap, sepatu bot merah, sepasang sarung tangan merah, dan syal ungu dengan motif bercak-bercak merah. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya ia kuncir kuda dengan bando ungu sebagai penghiasnya.

Tenten biasanya cukup antipati dengan gadis yang memiliki tipe seperti itu, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tertariknya. Gadis _fashionable_ itu memiliki aura yang sehangat matahari. Aura yang sangat serasi jika disatukan dengan aura menyejukkan dari gadis di depannya, Sakura. Berbanding lurus dengan sahabatnya, gadis itu tampaknya cukup cuek terhadap penampilannya.

Sakura mengenakan beberapa lapis pakaian yang warnanya saling bertabrakan dan nyaris seluruhnya terlihat dari luar. Kerah _sweater_ _shocking pink turtle-neck_ menutupi lehernya dengan sempurna dan membuat pakaian hangat itu nampak jelas menyembul dari kemeja biru terang yang ia pasang sebagai luarannya, mantel warna putih terpasang dengan sembarangan karena kancingnya terbuka, sepasang sarung tangan coklat, topi baret coklat, celana _jeans_ coklat, dan Converse abu-abu.

Melihat Tenten yang sepertinya terlalu asyik memperhatikan gadis-gadis asing di sampingnya, Matsuri mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab. "Konoha, kami akan turun di Konoha."

"Wow, bukankah ini kebetulan yang menakjubkan sekali? Kita berenam duduk di bangku yang sama dan kita akan sama-sama turun di Konoha! Ini pasti takdir!" gadis pirang bermata biru kembali mengambil alih kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Takdir yang indah, aku penasaran apakah ini akan berlangsung untuk seterusnya?" untuk pertama kalinya gadis pirang lainnya yang berbicara. Semua terdiam, meresapi bagaimana kuatnya aura teduh mendominasi yang terbawa seiring dengan alunan dalam dan lembut suara alto gadis itu.

"Apakah kita ingin memastikannya?" Sakura tersenyum menawan.

"Sepertinya seru. Bagaimana kita memastikannya?" gadis berambut biru segera menyambut.

"Ayo, kita berkenalan!" keempat gadis itu menatap intens si gadis _fashionable,_ kecuali Sakura yang menyipitkan matanya kesal.

"Sial, kau mencuri ideku lagi, Ino?"

Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu menyeringai. "Kau terlalu mudah ditebak, Saku Sayang...," untuk beberapa detik kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan.

"Oke, hentikan itu, _Girls_. Sadarkah kalian bahwa kalian berdua telah memakai bahasa yang hanya bisa kalian berdua mengerti? Pakailah bahasa yang sama dengan kami," Tenten tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sarkastisnya. Matsuri menendang lembut tulang kering Tenten dan mendelik memeringatkan, tapi hanya dibalas dengan gedikan bahu cuek oleh yang bersangkutan.

Ino dan Sakura meringis minta maaf. "Teruskan, Ino." Kata Sakura dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. Ino mengangguk tak kalah manisnya. Sekilas mereka saling melemparkan _death-glare._

"Kita berkenalan, tapi hanya dengan memberitahukan nama depan kita. Jadi kalau di waktu yang akan datang nanti kita bertemu lagi, kita bisa menagih nama belakang kita. Tapi jika tidak, kita harus berpuas diri dengan nama depan yang kita dapat sekarang. Ini bisa membuktikan apakah memang kita ditakdirkan berteman atau tidak. Aku dulu pernah melakukannya dengan Sakura dan ini seru sekali! Seperti menantang takdir!"

Rasanya ajaib sekali saat keempat gadis yang asing itu memikirkan hal yang sama saat melihat Ino mengoceh. '_Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dengan hanya satu kali tarikan nafas?'_

Sakura menyeringai melihat ekspresi takjub dari empat gadis itu atas 'kelebihan' sahabatnya. "Jadi?" sengaja ia sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya agar perhatian mereka beralih kepadanya.

Hening. Saling berpandangan.

.

.

"Boleh juga. Sepertinya seru." Tenten-lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Uhm, aku juga setuju." Kali ini Matsuri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bukan ide yang buruk." Gadis berambut pirang bermata hijau mengangguk.

"Aku tak keberatan, tapi bukankah di antara kita sudah ada yang saling mengenal lebih dulu?" gadis berambut biru itu bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Itu bukan masalah. Hingga kita sampai di Konoha nanti anggap saja kita semua baru berkenalan," kata Sakura dengan nada jenaka. Semuanya tampak manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Oke! Karena semuanya sudah setuju, kita mulai saja! Namaku Ino, senang bertemu dengan kalian," Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias. Beberapa gumaman tak jelas berdengung menanggapi perkenalan dari gadis itu. Perhatian beralih pada Sakura.

"Seperti yang telah kalian tahu, namaku Sakura. Salam kenal," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sekilas dan tersenyum santai.

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Temari, senang bisa memiliki kesempatan mengenal kalian," gadis pirang berkepang meneruskan saat semua mata tertuju padanya, tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sekali.

"Ah, namaku Hinata. Aku harap kita semua bisa berteman," gadis bermata abu-abu itu buru-buru melanjutkan sambil menunduk dalam, gadis-gadis yang lainnya tersenyum geli menyadari gelagat gugup dan pipi merona merahnya.

"Aku Matsuri, senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian semua," Matsuri tersenyum ramah, mengangguk ringan. Lalu semua mata gadis itu tertuju pada Tenten yang bersedekap, tampak siap dengan perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

"Tenten, salam kenal." Kelima gadis lainnya sontak melongo lalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan emosi mereka pada tersangka yang hanya nyengir polos mengetahui kekesalan teman-teman baru di depannya.

.

.

.

_Berikanlah kesan yang berbeda di perkenalan pertama kalian dengan setiap orang yang kalian temui, maka aku jamin kalian akan menjadi sosok yang tak terlupakan._

_._

_._

_._

_**Prologue One End **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**End Note:**

_**Kyuko**_ : jenis kereta _express_ di Jepang.

_**Tokkyu**_ : jenis kereta _limited express_ di Jepang. Biaya tiketnya sedikit lebih mahal daripada _kyuko_ dan hanya berhenti di stasiun-stasiun besar.

_**Shinkansen**_ : jenis kereta _super express_ di Jepang yang sangat populer. Biaya tiketnya jauh lebih mahal dari kereta jenis lokal, memiliki jalur dan _platform_ yang terpisah (dikhususkan).

**P.S** : di Jepang ada dua jenis lagi pengelompokan kereta, yaitu reguler dan _green_ (kelas pertama)_._ Kursinya juga dibagi atas _shitei-seki _(kursi _reserved_) dan _jiyu-seki_ (kursi _non-reserved_)_. _Ada juga kursi merokok dan dilarang merokok.

**Cuap-cuap Author:**

Seperti yang sebagian kawan-kawan tau (mungkin?), chapter ini hanya republish dengan adanya sedikit (sekali) editan di sana-sini. Maaf buat kawan-kawan yang udah nungguin dan merasa dikecewakan T_T

Sky lagi butuh semangat buat nulis ... WB udah mendarah daging di diri Sky akhir-akhir ini. Jadi boleh Sky minta dukungan moral dari kawan-kawan lagi? *tampang melas* yaaah, kalo kawan-kawan merasa fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan sih ... hehe ^^"

Makasih (lagi) untuk kawan-kawan yang udah review:

**Phouthrye Mitarashi15, FhYyLvRhYy ELF, Kireina Yume, puerliche, Chadeschan, Naomi azurania belle, Uchiha no luti, missclouds** (padahal udah janji ma dirimu ya**, **Dii?)**, nta-unfinished, Uchiha Steffanie, Sichi, Icha yukina clyne, Akasuna no ei-chan.**

Review sangat dinanti untuk kelangsungan fic ini. _See ya!_

_Here with,_

_~Sky~_


	3. Chapter 2: Playing Around (2nd Prologue)

_Satu kali lagi tarikan napas lalu—_

_Hei-hei, putar saja botolnya!_

.

.

.

"Pertanyaan berputar?"

Lima pasang mata terpatri penuh rasa ingin tahu pada Temari yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil. Tak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada kelima temannya, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Err... Tema-chan, aku tak tahu apa kau memiliki otak berfrekuensi berbeda denganku atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku tak tahu jenis makanan apa yang kau sebutkan tadi dan itu membuat sesuatu di kepalaku—yang orang sering menyebutnya otak—berputar." Tenten menyeringai berusaha menampakkan sikap lugu dengan menggosok tengkuknya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan.

"Satu suara untuk Tennie, aku juga kurang paham." Ino berusaha tak mengacuhkan pelototan Tenten atas julukan yang dengan seenak perutnya dia berikan pada gadis tomboy itu.

"Dua suara milikmu, Tennie." Pelototan Tenten beralih pada Sakura yang hanya tertawa ringan.

"Aku sehati dengan Tennie." Hinata tersenyum manis sekali sehingga nyaris saja Tenten percaya bahwa gadis yang terlihat luar biasa murni itu tidak dengan sengaja ikut menggodanya. Was-was Tenten mengalihkan manik matanya pada sosok yang paling familiar di depannya.

Matsuri tersenyum kalem, "Temari-chan, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan pada kami lebih detail tentang permainan yang kau usulkan itu." Tenten menyeringai, setidaknya ada dua orang di antara mereka yang masih cukup waras. Nyaris, karena selanjutnya sosok gadis berambut pendek di depannya kembali membuka suara.

"Karena seperti yang kau tahu, Temari-chan. Tak ada lagi bukti persetujuan yang bisa kuberikan pada Tennie kita tersayang." Matsuri membalas geraman rendah Tenten dengan kerlingan mata menawan, gadis-gadis di sekeliling mereka berusaha menahan tawa.

Tenten mendengus lalu menoleh ke kanan. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tambahkan, Tema-chan?" Desisnya, tidak terlalu berusaha untuk menahan diri.

"Oh, kau tahu aku tak sekejam itu '_kan_, Tenten—,"

.

.

Tenten baru saja ingin mengulurkan tangannya melingkari bahu Temari saat gadis itu meneruskan,

.

.

"—kun?"

Dan ledakan tawa dari lima orang gadis serta desisan jengkel seorang dari mereka mewarnai keramaian gerbong itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**By Chance"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Skyzhe Keymata's Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and (Like the other authors, I hardly try not to make it) Out Of Character**

**Almost Like Drabble, Ridiculous Things, and Ordinary Ideas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Playing Around (2nd prologue)**

Setelah berusaha meredam ledakan tawa dan meminta maaf pada Tenten yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan wajah tertekuk (ekspresi gadis itu tak tampak melunak tapi juga sama sekali tak tampak menakutkan, malah kelima temannya setuju dalam diam bahwa ekspresi kesal Tenten sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat), keenam gadis itu kembali menguasai diri dan langsung serius dengan permasalahan utama mereka.

Temari menghela napas panjang. "Permainannya sangat sederhana. Masing-masing dari kita bisa memberikan satu pertanyaan yang akan dijawab dengan jujur oleh kita semua, termasuk si pemberi pertanyaan. Ingat, harus jujur. Bisa dibilang permainan ini hampir sama dengan permainan _'Truth or Dare'_, kalian tentu tahu bedanya di mana. Aku biasa memainkan ini saat berkumpul dengan adik-adikku." Kelima gadis itu dapat melihat kerinduan yang tersirat di senyum samar Temari saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Sesaat hanya ada keributan dari obrolan penumpang lain dalam gerbong yang melatarbelakangi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Itu berarti seandainya aku memberikan pertanyaan, aku juga harus menjawabnya untuk diriku sendiri?" tanya Matsuri memastikan. Temari mengangguk.

"Dan kita boleh menanyakan apa saja? Tak ada batasan seperti apa jawaban yang akan diberikan dari pertanyaan itu? Kalian tahu, seperti pertanyaan dengan jawaban 'ya-tidak' atau pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban panjang lebar? Atau bahkan mungkin pertanyaan yang bersifat privasi?" tambah Sakura.

Temari kembali mengangguk. "Tentu, tak ada batasan, itu sudah menjadi bagian dari persetujuan sejak awal. Jadi, apa usulanku diterima?"

Anggukan antusias Ino, senyum manis Hinata, tawa kecil Sakura, dengusan geli Matsuri, ditambah dengan gedikkan dagu dari Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Kalau begitu siapkan pertanyaan yang bagus, Teman-teman. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini dan ... siapa yang ingin mulai lebih dulu?" bahkan sebelum Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu di antara mereka sudah mengacungkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Kelima gadis yang baru sekitar setengah jam saling mengenal itu menghela napas dengan kompak. Tentu saja.

"_Better start it with great question, Pig_." Nada sarkastis Sakura tak mengurangi semangat dari sosok yang disindirnya, malah sahabatnya itu mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Tentu, _Forehead_!"

Kelima gadis itu menunggu dengan sabar sementara Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam guna sedikit meredam antusiasme yang meledak-ledak di kepalanya.

"Apa _fashion-style_ favorit,warna favorit, aksesoris favorit, nomor ukuran sepatu, dan nomor ukuran badan kalian?" tanya Ino penuh semangat, temponya semakin lama semakin cepat dengan diiringi volume yang meninggi.

.

.

Sunyi

.

.

"Err, Ino-chan ... ini hanya pendapatku, tapi aku rasa itu lebih dari satu pertanyaan?" Matsuri meringis berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul dahi seperti yang sudah dilakukan Tenten dan Sakura.

"Se-sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan volume suara yang bahkan tak lebih dari seperempat volume suara Ino.

"_Well_, tekniknya _'kan_ pertanyaanku hanya memiliki satu tanda tanya?" Sambar Ino buru-buru, tak begitu peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia memotong apapun yang akan diucapkan Sakura.

_Skak mat_.

Ino tak yakin ia mampu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi saat melihat kelima gadis di depannya hanya mampu pasrah dengan gerutuan dan gelengan tak percaya.

"Dasar Desainer _Psycho_!" Maki Sakura pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Ino hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, jadi kita tetap harus menjawab. Kau ingin siapa dulu yang menjawab, Ino-chan?" kata Temari pelan, terlihat sekilas ekspresi kaget di matanya, jelas tak menduga rentetan pertanyaan yang dipikirkan gadis yang memiliki rambut identik dengannya itu.

Ino mengetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke bibir, berpura-pura tak menyadari aura tegang yang diakibatkan gerakan kecil itu. Gadis bermata biru itu baru membuka suara saat ujung Converse abu-abu Sakura kembali mendarat di tulang keringnya.

"Aww! Sial kau, Saku! Sakit tau!" pekik Ino berbuah putaran bola mata berkesan 'berhenti-bersikap-berlebihan-dan-memangnya-aku-peduli' dari Sakura.

"Tema-chan."

"Eh? Aku?" Temari menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan, Ino mengangguk tak peduli—tangannya sibuk memijat betis yang ditendang Sakura. Semua perhatian kembali beralih pada Temari.

"Ummm, _fashion-style_ favoritku ...,"

.

.

.

_Layaknya biji tanaman, kau bisa menyebarkannya sebanyak apapun di sebidang tanah, namun tak semua biji akan bertunas. _

_Begitupun pertanyaan, kau bisa menanyakan sebanyak apapun pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan, namun tak semua pertanyaan memiliki jawaban. _

.

.

.

"Matsu-chan?"

"..."

"Siapa tiga orang yang paling berarti di hidup kalian? Umm, karena perjanjian kita dilarang menyebutkan nama orang-orang yang kita kenal, sebutkan saja posisi mereka dalam hidup kalian."

"Dengarkan itu, Ino. Itu baru pertanyaan."

"Cih, diam kau, Saku!"

"Saku-chan, kau yang menjawab dulu."

"Hn? Tiga orang ya ... baiklah ... yang pertama ...,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara kalian mendeskripsikan diri kalian sendiri dengan menggunakan lima kalimat sempurna?"

"..."

"Wew, pertanyaan berat. Kau benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan kesempatanmu ya, Tema-chan? Memangnya ini kelas sastra?"

"Tentu, Tennie. Jawab saja."

"..."

CUP

"!"

"Yaiks! _No Way_!Tennie sinting!"

"Maaf, kelepasan. _Toh_ hanya di pipi."

"Euuuuurgh, untung aku tak duduk di samping Tennie."

"Aku tak menyangka Tennie su-suka ... sesama perempuan."

"Santai saja, Hina-chan. Aku pasti melindungimu darinya!"

"Kalau kalian tak segera diam, aku jamin kalian akan mendapatkan jatah kalian masing-masing. Tenang saja, sepertinya badai di luar akan bertahan lama _kok_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau boleh duluan yang menjawab, Tennie."

"Ck, sial. Oke, menu—hei, aku hanya bercanda! Berhentilah menjaga jarak dan memasang tampang seperti itu!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_koi_! Aku tau kau memang lebih cerdas dari Saku dan Tennie! Apa pertanyaanmu, _Darling_?"

"_Shut up,_ Pig!"

"Yeah, _shut up or I'll do the same thing like I had done to _Tema, Ino-chan."

"?"

"_Just make sure it will be properly on her lips, _Tennie." Seringai.

"_Would you mind holding her hands,_ Saki?"

"_That will be my pleasure_."

"Aku bisa membantu memegangi kakinya kalau kalian mau?"

"Tema-chan!"

Angkat bahu. "Kelihatannya itu seru."

"Uhmm, _Girls_. Sebaiknya kalian tunda dulu rencana kriminal kalian ... Hinata siap di sini."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Trims, Matsu-chan."—"_You are truly my saviour,_ Matsu!"

"Hinata?"

"A-aku ingin tahu hal apa saja yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia di dunia ini?"

Hening.

"Ma-maaf. Aku ha—,"

"Itu manis sekali, Hina-chan, dan aku yakin yang lainnya juga setuju denganku. Kau ingin siapa yang menjawab duluan?"

"Matsu-chan saja." Merah padam.

"Haha, mereka membuatmu ketakutan, ya? Baiklah, hal-hal yang paling bisa membuatku bahagia adalah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tennie, kau duluan."

"Trims, Saki."

Tegang. Tarik napas.

"_Well_, satu hal apa yang kalian pikirkan saat pertama kali melihat masing-masing dari kita berenam?"

"E-eh?"

"_Nice."_

"Wow!"

"Hn."

"_Get it_."

"Ino-chan, kau dulu."

"Aku tau kau memang memiliki perasaan spesial padaku, Tennie!" Cengiran.

Tatapan bosan.

"Oke, oke. Aku jawab ya! Satu hal yang aku pikirkan ketika melihat ...,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Musim semi." Hinata malu-malu menatap Sakura dari balik bulu matanya.

Mata Sakura terlihat semakin berkilauan saat ia menyeringai pada Hinata. "Trims, Hina. Jangan malu-malu seperti itu. seperti yang aku bilang tadi, sekarang saja wajahmu semakin merah seperti senja, kau tahu?"

Dengan pipi yang semakin memerah Hinata mengangguk dan menoleh. "Pantai?" kata Hinata ragu pada Ino.

Ino tertawa, "Itu salah satu tempat favoritku, Hina-chan."

Tersenyum lega Hinata beralih pada Matsuri yang telah memasang ekspresi antusias, "Beruang."

"NEEE?"

Pekikan tak percaya Matsuri membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Hinata meringis dan buru-buru menyanggah, "Kau mengingatkanku pada boneka beruang kesayanganku, Matsu-chan. Warnanya hitam, tapi bulunya tebal dan sangat lembut."

"Oh, aku kira beruang asli," gumam Matsuri segera rileks kembali pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Yang lainnya masih tertawa geli tapi Hinata tersenyum malu dan segera berpaling pada Tenten.

"Cokelat."

Cekikikan segera menjalar di sekitar bangku itu saat Tenten merespon ucapan Hinata dengan ekspresi seakan ia sedang dicekoki obat yang luar biasa pahit.

"Ukh, mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang punya pikiran untuk mengaitkan benda manis semacam itu denganku, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa bersama yang lainnya kali ini dan pada saat mata keunguan itu beralih pada Temari, kelima gadis itu mengernyit heran mendapati Hinata hanya memandang Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit mereka artikan.

"Hinata?"

Mereka tak melewatkan bagaimana Hinata berjengit saat Sakura menyentuh lengannya.

"E-eh? Maaf. Aku, aku hanya ...," mata Hinata tampak begitu sendu saat kembali bersitatap dengan Temari yang masih tenang menunggunya. Entah apa yang gadis berambut biru gelap itu dapatkan setelah memandang temannya, karena selanjutnya ia menghela napas dalam.

"Ibu."

Lima pasang mata sontak membesar, tak mampu menutupi keterkejutan yang terselip di sana. Beratnya Keheningan yang menyusul membuat Hinata kembali membuka suara.

"Temari-chan mengingatkanku pada almarhumah ibuku."

.

.

Sepi. Kelima gadis di sana menahan napas dengan tanpa mereka sadari.

.

.

"Oh." Suara alto Temari seperti bergema di antara mereka.

Hinata menunduk mengamati jari-jari kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas lututnya. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari teman-teman barunya, ia hanya tak ingin melihat ekspresi kasihan yang biasa ia dapati dari orang-orang di sekitarnya saat mereka tahu ia tidak lagi memiliki ibu di sampingnya.

"Ummm, itu sangat—eh, luar biasa, Hinata. Terima kasih," ujar Temari tulus, sebelah tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Hinata, sedangkan ujung jari telunjuk tangannya yang lain menyusup di bawah dagu gadis itu, memaksa Hinata untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Saat akhirnya mata kelabu gadis itu menangkap mata Temari, gadis itu nyaris terhenyak. Temari tersenyum lembut, tak ada ekspresi seolah mengasihani sama sekali, alih-alih Hinata seolah melihat kesedihan di sana. Seakan ia sedang bercermin dan Temari menjadi bayangannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lucu, Hinata? Ibuku juga sudah pergi," gumam Temari pelan. Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah semakin pekat.

"Uhm, aku ... aku tak tau harus bilang apa, tapi aku bisa mengerti. Jadi hei, tersenyumlah. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah dengan wajah murungmu itu," senyum manis Hinata yang membalas senyum hangat Temari membuat semua gadis di sekitar mereka menarik napas lega.

"Aku tak ingin menambah suasana menjadi lebih suram, tapi bukan hanya kalian yang tak memiliki ibu lagi, kalian tahu?" bersikap seolah hanya sedang ber-gossip, Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Temari dan Hinata.

"_Well_, kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, tapi mereka bercerai saat liburan musim semi ketika aku masih SMP. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan ibuku, dia kembali ke negara asalnya, Denmark, dan menghubungiku lewat telpon atau email seminggu sekali. Anehnya, kedua orang tuaku tak ada yang menikah lagi dan ... mungkin yang kurasakan berbeda dengan apa yang kalian alami, tapi aku pikir aku bisa mengerti," Sakura tersenyum ringan saat melihat ekspresi bersimpati dari teman-temannya, kecuali Ino yang memang sudah tahu.

"Ya ampun, aku tak tau kalau pertanyaanku bisa beralih sedrastis ini!" sergah Tenten terkekeh tanpa beban.

"Ceritakan juga tentang orang tuamu, Tennie," kata Ino riang.

Tenten tertawa semakin renyah, tak mengacuhkan raut bingung dari gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. "Aku tak tau harus menceritakan orang tuaku yang mana."

"Maksudmu?"

Setelah sekali lagi tertawa, Tenten berkata, "Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di panti asuhan, kalian tahu? Aku tak pernah mengenal orang tua kandungku, orang-orang dari panti pernah bilang bahwa aku ditemukan polisi lalu lintas di depan sebuah mini market saat aku berusia 3 bulan. Mereka bilang aku benar-benar beruntung mampu bertahan karena saat itu musim dingin dan siapa pun yang meninggalkanku hanya memberikan selembar selimut bayi untukku. Oleh karena itu ibu panti memberiku nama _Tenten_."

"Oh, Tennie!" Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. Mata biru safirnya membelalak tak percaya.

Tenten nyengir, "Kalian tak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku rasa aku memang beruntung karena kemudian aku memiliki orang tua, kalian tahu? Mereka mengangkatku saat aku lulus dari SMP dan memberiku hal yang paling kuinginkan sejak—selamanya, nama keluarga mereka. Mereka tak memiliki anak lain dan mereka sangat menyayangiku. Aku rasa aku tak bisa meminta lebih dari itu lagi, kan?"

Aura ceria yang terpancar dari Tenten membuat kelima gadis lainnya mau tak mau merasa rileks di bangku masing-masing.

"Kalau orang tua Matsu-chan bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pada satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka yang belum mengeluarkan suara.

Bibir tipis gadis berambut paling kelam di antara mereka itu melengkung samar. "Orang tuaku tinggal di perbatasan Suna, dekat tepi pantai. Ayahku pekerja kantoran biasa sedangkan ibu selalu tinggal di rumah. Mungkin ini sedikit menyedihkan, tapi tak ada yang terlalu spesial di antara kami. Aku tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, sederhananya mereka menyayangiku dan aku menyayangi mereka dan tidak lebih dari itu. Parahnya lagi saat kenaikan SMA Aku memilih tinggal dengan saudara perempuanku di Konoha hingga sampai sekarang. Biasanya setiap kali liburan musim panas dan musim dingin aku mengunjungi mereka."

Senyum hampa Matsuri mengiringi keheningan yang kembali menyeruak di antara mereka.

.

.

.

_Engkau buta dan aku tuli dan bisu. _

_Karena itu, marilah kita saling bergandengan tangan dan saling memahami._

.

.

.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, merasakan seluruh mata terpancang padanya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Forehead. _Better make it great_!" seru Ino penuh semangat.

"_Shut up, _Pig!"

"Kami menunggumu, Sakura."

"Jangan membuatku tegang, Matsu." Tatapan jengah. "Oke-oke, karena ini pertanyaan terakhir aku ingin kalian memberikan pengkhususan padaku."

Sakura memandang satu persatu seluruh gadis yang mengelilinginya, sebelah alis permen kapasnya terangkat meminta persetujuan.

"Pengkhususan?" Kedua alis Temari nyaris menyatu.

"Uh-huh, pertanyaanku mungkin akan lebih menjurus ke permintaan. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Keenam gadis itu langsung saling berpandangan dan berdiskusi dalam diam. Sepuluh detik kemudian, seakan telah mengambil persetujuan, Tenten membuka suara mewakili gadis lainnya.

"Asalkan permintaanmu bisa kami terima, boleh-boleh saja, Saki."

Sakura tersenyum menawan dan berujar, "Aku rasa kalian akan menyukai pertanyaan dariku."

Ino mengangkat alis, menantang. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Tanyakan saja, Saku."

Bibir tipis Sakura tertarik semakin lebar hingga terlihat seolah setiap sisi ujungnya mencapai pangkal telinga gadis berambut pucat itu.

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kalian ceritakan pertemuan pertama kalian dengan pemuda yang membuat kalian jatuh cinta pada mereka? Cinta yang paling berkesan di hati kalian sampai kalian mengingat mereka hingga sekarang, tak peduli itu cinta pertama, kedua, atau keberapa lainnya. Tentu tanpa menyebutkan nama mereka. Bagaimana?"

.

.

—kaku—

.

.

"Wow, Saku! Pertanyaan jenius!" Seruan bernada dua oktaf dari Ino membuat semua orang di gerbong itu nyaris terlonjak. Namun dengan entengnya gadis itu berdiri, membungkuk sambil tertawa dan bergumam minta maaf lalu kembali duduk, tanpa ada setitik pun rona malu di wajah cantiknya. Sejenak perhatian tertuju padanya, lalu akhirnya kembali pada tersangka utama, Sakura.

"Uuukh, sialan kau, Saki!" maki Tenten dengan diiringi tawa geli.

"A-aku tak menyangka Sakura-chan akan menanyakan hal itu," wajah dan leher Hinata memerah sepenuhnya.

"Aku tak tau harus berkomentar apa," kata Matsuri menggeleng takjub.

"Harus aku akui pertanyaanmu unik, Sakura-chan, tapi aku rasa itu tak menyalahi aturan. Aku tak keberatan menjawabnya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Temari menelengkan kepala dan tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Ino bergerak-gerak tak sabar di kursinya.

"Oke, siapa takut?" seringai Tenten melebar.

"Mungkin aku punya satu cerita," gumam Matsuri sedikit ragu.

"Aku a-akan berusaha!" seruan tak terduga dari Hinata membuat mereka sejenak terdiam. Wajah Hinata sontak kembali memerah saat gadis itu menyadari betapa anehnya jawabannya. Ledakan tawa dan tepukan ringan di rambut segera mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Kau manis sekali, Hina-chan. Baiklah, karena kau yang paling bersemangat di antara kita, bagaimana kalau kau yang membagikan ceritamu duluan?"

Sepasang manik keunguan itu seolah akan meloncat keluar dari rongganya, dengan diiringi sepasang bibir mungil yang membentuk huruf 'o' besar. Lalu ketika sadar Hinata segera menunduk dan menangkup pipinya. Sedikit kesal ketika teman-temannya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"A-apa memang ha-harus aku dulu, Sa-sakura-chan?" Hinata nyaris tak mengenali suaranya yang melengking karena malu.

Berusaha menahan kegeliannya, Sakura mengangguk. "Semakin cepat kau bercerita, semakin cepat kau tak malu lagi, makanya aku memberimu kesempatan pertama."

Entah karena Hinata terlalu polos atau tak mampu lagi berpikir karena saking malunya, gadis itu mengangguk membenarkan. Tanpa ia tahu, saat ia menunduk dan menghela napas panjang, gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya saling berpandangan dan menyeringai penuh arti pada Sakura.

Lalu dengan suara kecil namun jelas, Hinata mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan memulai ceritanya yang mengalir dengan (tak seperti yang mereka duga di awal) halus.

.

.

.

_Hari-hari yang paling indah untuk dikenang dalam hidup ini adalah hari-hari yang menggemakan sedikit imajinasi._

.

.

.

**Prologue Two End**

.

.

.

**C U!**

.

.

.

Yoyoi! Tetep aneh, kan? Gaje, kan? Nggak memuaskan? *nyebarin undangan pembunuhan(?)* silahkan sediakan senjata apa aja buat bantai Sky.. T.T ditunggu kedatangannya hari Jum'at 17 Agustus yang akan datang.

Berapa bulan aku ngaret? Yang bisa jawab dapat hadiah satu onde-onde dariku buat buka puasa! Hehehe, maaf, maaf. Beberapa omelan dari kawan-kawan kemarin manis banget, deh. Serius. Makasih ripiunya yang jadi penyemangatku buat nerusin fic ini. ^^

Hei-hei, perasaanku ato emang fandom SasuSaku Indonesia makin sepi ya? Apalagi sejak kepergian dua kawan kita beberapa minggu kemarin. Sumpah, nyelekit banget rasanya waktu denger beritanya. Semoga mereka tenang di sana :') *sebutkan dan ukirkan nama mereka dalam hati agar mereka tetap hidup di kenangan kita masing-masing*

_**Oh, Selamat hari ulang tahunnya Sakura dan Sasuke!**_ =D +dilempar martil "TELAT, WOI!"+

Nggak banyak omong lagi deh. Makasih buat yang kemarin udah ripiu, aku kasih belewah ni buat kalian satu-satu xD *PLAK* :

**nta-unfinished, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Chadeschan, Uchiha Steffanie, Sichi, missclouds, Icha yukina clyne, Akasuna no ei-chan, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, skyesphantom, Sasusaku's Addict, Ucucubi, miyank, Shana Kozumi, hatsunemiku.**

Noh, lumayan kan? Bisa buat buka kalo yang puasa... *-*

Yang sebelumnya udah ripiu juga, aku kangen kalian ihikhikhik *injek*:

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF, Kireina Yume, puerliche, Naomi azurania belle, Uchiha no luti.**

Buat silent-reader ... seriusan nggak mau oleh-oleh bulan Ramadhan dariku ni? *nyengir*

Well, seperti biasa, kalo ada kritik-saran-pujian-omelan-tembakan(?) monggo tinggal isi kotak ripiu di bawah ini. Segalanya akan diterima dengan semangat masa muda bulan Ramadhan oleh Sky. YOOOSH, DATTEBAYOU! xD SELAMAT BULAN RAMADHAN!

**P.S : chapter yang akan datang cari di fandom NaruHina, ye? Sky usahain apdet cepet. :DD**

_See and Love you!_

_Here with,_

**~Sky~**


	4. Chapter 3: Twilight (1st Story)

_Bermula dari kelembutan yang mengalir dengan malu-malu—_

"_... pertemuan kami dimulai dengan ketidaksengajaan dan kejahilannya ...,"_

.

.

.

Hinata mengarahkan kedua matanya yang sewarna kecubung ke luar jendela yang buram karena tersaput embun dan gumpalan salju di samping bangku mereka. Awan-awan kelabu memenuhi langit, tak mengizinkan matahari menyelipkan sinarnya barang secercah. Hinata menyipitkan mata saat kilasan memorinyanya memperlihatkan pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dengan di depannya saat ini.

"Hari itu hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum memasuki liburan musim panas ... dan hari terakhir masa SMP-ku di Konoha. Bisa dibilang pertemuan kami dimulai dengan ketidaksengajaan dan kejahilannya...,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**By Chance****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**copyright (****2013) ****Skyzhe K****enzou**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied ****by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and ****(Like other authors, I try hard not to make it**** very****) ****Out Of Character**

**Fleeting Short-Stories**

**The Past is ****using**** First Point of View**

"**Hinata"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: ****Twilight (1st Story)  
><strong>

_Menyusuri jalan dari sekolah menuju rumah, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memijat pelan-pelan tengkuk dan kedua lengan atasku secara bergantian. Lelah sekali. Tas yang hanya berisi satu notes, kotak pensil berisi lengkap, dompet, ponsel dan payung lipat terasa berat di pundakku. Membersihkan kelas yang hanya berukuran 9 x 10 meter ternyata luar biasa melelahkan jika dilakukan hanya dua orang. _

_ Haah, aku harap Chihiro-_san_ tidak selelah aku.. _

_ Tersenyum, aku mengingat bagaimana bersemangatnya teman-teman saat aku menawarkan kesediaanku __(tentunya setelah dengan amat susah payah aku katakan) __untuk piket kelas menggantikan mereka semua. Pada akhirnya semua anak benar-benar kabur dari tugas, membuat Chihiro-san__—__yang selama ini terkenal dengan sikap luar biasa tenangnya__—__sampai __terus menggerutu sepanjang waktu kami membersihkan kelas. _

_ Chihiro-_san_ baik sekali. Sejak awal pindah, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kebal dengan sifat pemaluku. Selalu menolongku saat ada anak yang akan mengganggu atau menjadikanku lelucon mereka. Sifatnya yang pendiam, berlidah tajam, tapi sabar, melengkapi sifatku. Aku akan sangat merindukannnya._

_ Getaran mendadak dari dalam tas membuatku nyaris terlonjak. Cepat-cepat kuraih ponselku dari dalam tas._

You've got 1 email!

_**From : Niisan**_

_** Subject : -**_

_** Aku sudah bilang pada Tousan kau pulang sore. Ingat, jangan lebih dari jam 7. Truk barang sudah datang tadi siang. Kau yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan?**_

_Tanpa berniat membalas pesan _Niisan_, aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas. Aku tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, tapi sayangnya tak pernah benar-benar berhasil. Kurasakan __desakan familiar yang tak menyenangkan di perutku__,__ hal biasa yang terjadi setiap kali aku merasa tertekan__. Besok kami pindah. Lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya__ sejak ibu dan Hana-_chan_ pergi__. Ta__k__ bisa kucegah__,__ mataku__ telah__ basah. Tuhan, aku cengeng sekali. Sudah berapa kali aku menangis__ dalam__ seminggu ini?_

_ Berjalan semakin cepat, kupeluk erat-erat tubuhku meskipun udara sore hari ini masih cukup pengap karena panas. Aku rindu ibu._

_._

_. _

_Aku baru saja berbelok dari sudut jalan menuju rumahku saat aku mendengar suaranya, tenor yang sedikit melengking untuk laki-laki, tapi mungkin itu karena dia sedang berteriak keras. Nyaris melengking. Tanpa benar-benar aku sadari aku telah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Dapat kudengar suara derap langkahku bersaing dengan suara degup jantungku. Suara jeritan itu kembali terdengar._

_ Meskipun aku tak mau memikirkannya kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Was-was aku __merasakan__ efek suasana temaram di sekelilingku. Sinar jingga matahari yang biasanya familiar dan mampu membuatku terhipnotis kini seakan menjadi asing__;__ alih-alih__,__ membuat kedua lututku gemetar._

_._

.

.

"Hinata-chan... kita berharap cerita romantis yang membuat kita nyaris sakit gigi karena saking manisnya, bukan cerita horor!"

"Ssst, Tennie menghancurkan suasana!"

"Tapi-,"

"Huush, Tennie diam dulu dan dengar."

.

.

.

_ Menarik napas panjang, aku menggeleng keras. Aku mulai tidak rasional. Setelah menepuk pipi keras-keras dan mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan diri, aku mulai melangkah lagi dan aku mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas. Oh, bodohnya aku, itu suara langkah kakiku sendiri. Nyaris terkikik menyadari kebodohanku sendiri, aku tersentak saat mendengar teriakan itu lagi._

_ Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang teriakannya sedikit seperti dibuat-buat?_

_ Hmmph, ayolah Hinata... jangan takut! Itu jelas hanya seorang anak laki-laki._

_ Sungguh? Tapi... anak laki-laki macam apa yang memiliki suara tenor seberat itu?_

_ Anak laki-laki yang telah melewati masa pertumbuhannya?_

_ Tuhan... aku bicara dengan diriku sendiri!_

_ Tanpa aku sadari aku telah berada di __gerbang rendah pembatas wilayah taman kecil dekat sekolah yang cukup ramai di pagi atau siang hari tapi sepi saat sore hari itu.__Tamannya memang tak terlalu luas; di dalamnya hanya terdapat 3 kursi kayu panjang bercat hijau yang tersebar mengitari sekeliling taman, kecuali salah satu sisi ujung taman yang dikuasai sepasang ayunan dengan tali penahan yang terbuat dari tambang kulit tebal—tertambat di salah satu dahan pohon maple tua yang berada di salah satu ujung taman, pohon yang menjadi daya tarik utama di tempat itu—, tanahnya tertutupi rumput hijau yang selalu terpangkas rapi dengan satu petak berukuran 3x4 meter berisi pasir untuk bermain sebagai pusat tempat relaksasinya. _

_ Berdiri membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut di tengah hamparan pasir, seorang anak laki-laki yang juga memakai seragam sekolahku tampak terengah-engah dan gemetaran. Ragu, perlahan aku melangkah melewati pintu gerbang taman dan hati-hati aku mendekatinya. Tepat saat kaki kananku hampir menapak beton pembatas antara tanah berumput dan kotak pasir, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, membuat kami berdua terkesiap keras nyaris bersamaan; aku karena tak siap dengan konfrontasi mata biru cerahnya yang tajam dengan kilau pantulan sinar jingga matahari (indah sekali…) dan dia karena, e-eh, kalau aku tak salah liat … takut? Tidak, sekilas, walau nyaris hanya sepersekian detik tadi, sorot mata itu tak menampakkan emosi takut—alih-alih, seperti jahil. Tapi, sekarang kedua mata itu menampakkan emosi takut … eh, bukan takut, lebih tepatnya ngeri! Dan itu sama sekali tak memperbaiki situasi di antara kami._

_ Lalu sesuatu terjadi; tanpa peringatan, anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja melompat menjauhiku, membuatku reflek ikut mundur, dan berteriak, "SADAKO! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" _

_ Huh?_

_ Dia bilang apa?_

_ "Eeeeeh?!"_

.

.

.

"_What. The. Hell?"_

"_Seriously?"_

"Bhuahahaha-hmmmmrrrph!"

"Tennie, apakah kau tak sadar jika di sini kau yang lebih mirip sadako dengan tawamu itu?"

"Hmmmrrph-mmmpphh-eeeeemmmmmph!"

"Huh? Kau bilang apa, Ten?"

"Errr, Matsu-chan, bukannya kau juga ikut makan keripik pedasku ya? Apa tanganmu sudah bersih?"

"Eh? Uh-oh! Maaf, Tennie!"

"PANAAAASSSSS!"  
>"Napas, Ten, Napaaaas!"<p>

"AIR!"

"Air-air-air … Tema-chan, di mana tadi airnyaaaa?"

"AIIIRR!"

_ "Oh, My …"_

"Saku, berhenti dulu mendramatisirnya! Bantu mencari airnya!"

"AIIIIIRRRR!"

"Ino, bukannya tadi kau yang menyimpan botol airnya di tasmu?"

"Eh? Oh, iya, hehehe, maaf. Ini, Ten."

"Hmph! Akhirnya! AIR!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku lanjutkan saja ceritaku, ya?"

.

.

.

_ "Bhuahahahahah…"_

_ Duduk di ujung salah satu bangku kayu paling dekat dengan pintu gerbang taman, sesekali aku melirik anak laki-laki bermata biru yang juga duduk di ujung lain dari bangku yang kududuki melalui poni rambutku yang sesekali bergerak tertiup semiliri angin sore. Dia sedang sibuk memegangi perutnya kuat-kuat dan terus tertawa. Padahal dia sudah tertawa seperti itu sejak selesai berteriak tadi, membuatku malu dan kesal setengah mati. Tapi entah kenapa, dadaku menghangat mendengar tawanya. _Uh-oh! Tidak mungkin!

_ "Hmmmph, maaf, tapi ekspresimu tadi su-sungguh … hmmrrph, tak terduga! Hahahahahaha!"_

_ Aku menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan pipiku yang sangat panas di balik helai rambutku, pasti warnanya sudah semerah stroberi. "Ti-tidak lucu! Ka-kau… Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mengerjai orang yang baru kau temui!" semburku kesal untuk yang kesekian kali padanya. Dia terkekeh untuk beberapa saat lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghapus sisa air mata di ujung matanya._

_ "Maaf, kau pasti tadi terkejut, ya," ujarnya tanpa ada nada bertanya atau memastikan di suaranya. Kuperhatikan sejenak saat ia berputar memosisikan tubuhnya hingga duduk menyamping, menghadapku dengan sisi kiri tubuhnya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi, membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak. Posisi duduknya yang membelakangi matahari terbenam membuat mata birunya menggelap, seolah memberikan kesan misterius di sosoknya. _Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan jantungku?

_ Aku kembali menunduk. Tak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku menanggapinya, aku hanya mengatakan, "Be-begitulah," dengan lirih. Keheningan melingkupi untuk beberapa saat, tapi aku bisa melihat dari ujung mataku kalau ia sedang mengamatiku secara terang-terangan, membuat pipiku yang sejenak sempat mendingin kembali memanas. Sesekali mata kami tak sengaja bertubrukan, membuatku salah tingkah. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar._

_ "Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 2-3. Kau?" tanyanya tanpa ragu. Sejumput rasa iri menyusup di dadaku, andai aku bisa sepercaya diri itu. _

_ "Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, da-dari kelas 2-1," jawabku pelan. Sepertinya suaraku terlalu pelan karena Namikaze-_san_ kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku._

_ "Oh! Anak baru pendiam pindahan dari Ame itu, ya?" _

_ Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menunduk dan bergeser menjauhinya meskipun hampir tak ada lagi sisa dari bangku yang aku duduki; membangun tembok tak kasat mata di antara kami. _Kenapa aku tadi menerima ajakannya untuk mengobrol sebentar?

_ "Oh, maksudku bukan seperti itu!" seru Namikaze-_san_ buru-buru dengan nada menyesal, bergeser maju mendekatiku. "Hanya saja … itu yang aku dengar dari teman-teman, tapi bukan berarti aku mempercayainya mentah-mentah! Sekarang setelah kita bertemu aku tahu kau tidak pendiam. Kau hanya … pemalu? Dan sedikit pendiam? Tapi hanya sedikit kok," cerocos Namikaze-_san_ kemudian mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya dan mendekatkan ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk menekankan, "Sedikiiiit sekali!"_

_ Mau tak mau aku tersenyum melihat bagaimana dia memasang berbagai macam ekspresi kalut, lugu, meyakinkan, dan memohon dalam satu waktu. Senyumku yang ternyata mampu dia lihat segera memberikan efek padanya; tubuhnya kembali bersandar menyamping rileks dan senyum cerah segera terpatri di wajahnya yang kecoklatan._

_ Dengan penuh kemenangan dia berkata, "Ha! Kau terseyum! Berarti kau sudah memaafkanku _'kan_, Hinata-_chan_?" aku berjengit mendengar panggilan itu, tapi sepertinya dia tak menyadarinya. Kuanggap itu memang kebiasaannya; langsung akrab dengan orang asing. Dan jujur saja, cara Namikaze-san menyebut namaku … aku sedikit menyukainya. Ya, hanya sedikit. Iya, _'kan_?_

_ "_Yoosh_, mungkin untuk membayar salahku tadi, kau boleh bertanya duluan," aku menoleh dan memiringkan kepala menatap—untuk yang pertama kali—nya secara langsung. Kuperhatikan ekspresi Namikaze-_san_ berubah dengan cepat; dari santai, kaku, lalu seperti berusaha santai lagi—_huh? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

"Hoho, aku berani jamin anak laki-laki itu pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Hummmh, jadi penasaran dengan nama anak itu. Kita benar-benar tidak bisa merubah peraturannya, ya?"

"_No, no, no,_ tidak boleh ada yang berubah! Nanti tidak seru lagi."

"Yup, bertahan saja. Biarkan semuanya tetap menjadi misteri…,"

"Berat, _sih_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Uummm, bolehkah aku melanjutkan ceritaku?"

.

.

.

_ "Be-bertanya duluan?"_

_ Namikaze-_san_ meringis jenaka, "Bukankah kalau berkenalan kita harus saling bertanya supaya bisa benar-benar kenal satu sama lain?"_

_ "Oh!" segera kubekap mulutku dengan sebelah tangan saat kusadari mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Tentu saja, kenapa aku bisa tidak peka? Aku kembali menunduk malu. "Ma-maaf, aku lupa," ucapku pelan. Namikaze-_san_ hanya tersenyum pelan._

_ "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi?" _

_ Merasa terintimidasi dengan ekspresi penuh antisipasi darinya, aku mencoba mencari pertanyaan yang bagus. "E-etto, ano ne … ta-tadi kau sedang apa? Berteriak-teriak seperti itu?"_

_ Bisa kulihat kedua pipi Namikaze-_san_ yang sedikit memerah, membuatku merasa lebih lega. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kalau bukan hanya aku yang memiliki bakat itu. "Oh, a-ha-ha-ha," tawanya terdengar sedikit dipaksakan, "Itu tadi… aku sedang… eh-hem… latihan untuk klub drama," jawabnya sedikit malu-malu._

_ Mengerutkan dahi, "Klub… drama?" tanyaku ragu._

_ Namikaze-_san _mengangguk, "Ya, aku ikut klub drama. Aku suka _acting_," meringis, dia menggaruk lehernya malu-malu. Tanpa bisa aku tahan aku reflek melihat penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala; Namikaze-_san_ memang memiliki wajah yang menarik—tidak bisa disebut tampan tapi menyenangkan untuk dilihat, apalagi dengan kedua mata biru terangnya yang ekspresif dan goresan tanda lahir samar di kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat liar sekaligus imut dalam satu waktu—, namun bukan tipe wajah yang umumnya akan mendominasi panggung teater. Ekspresi wajahku pasti menggambarkan apa yang aku pikirkan, karena kemudian kusadari senyum Namikaze-_san_ melunak, "Aku benar-benar tidak punya potongan artis, ya?" walaupun terdengar riang, aku bisa mendengar setitik nada suram di suaranya, terang saja membuatku menyesal._

_ "Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu!" pekikku buru-buru, tapi Namikaze-_san_ hanya terkekeh pelan dan melambaikan tangannya._

_ "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah biasa _kok_," kalimat yang justru semakin membuatku sulit bernapas. _

"_Dulu bahkan aku pun kesal dengan diriku sendiri," jelas Namikaze-_san _santai_._ "Di antara semua klub, kenapa justru drama yang benar-benar menarikku, bukannya klub olahraga seperti yang anak laki-laki lainnya sukai. Jadi aku menceritakannya ke ibuku, tapi kau tau apa yang dia lakukan, Hinata-chan?" mata biru Namikaze-_san_ tampak berkilau saat menyebut ibunya. Terlalu terpaku untuk menjawab, aku hanya menggeleng. Namikaze-san tertawa pelan, "Ibuku memarahiku habis-habisan." _

_Aku harap dia tak menyadari usaha kerasku untuk tidak berjengit dan menangis saat itu juga. Sepertinya dia memang tak menyadarinya—atau mengabaikannya—karena kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Dia bilang apa yang kurasakan itu sesuatu yang langka dan tak semua orang bisa merasakannya apalagi memiliki keberanian untuk memerjuangkannya, jadi jika aku memang keturunan dari Namikaze, aku harus jujur dengan apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan dan berani memerjuangkannya." Sejurus Namikaze-san menoleh padaku dan tersenyum jenaka, "Berlebihan sekali, ya?"_

_Terkesiap, aku menunduk. "A-aa, sedikit," sahutku asal. Namikaze-_san_ meledak tertawa—berusaha tak kuacuhkan desiran sejuk di dadaku saat mendengarnya._

_ "Yaah, tapi dia benar. Jadi aku bergabung dengan klub drama … dan sekarang lihat hasilnya!" Namikaze-_san_ mengacungkan gulungan kertas di tangan kanan yang sejak tadi memang dia pegang. Sepertinya itu naskah. "Kau tahu ini apa, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanyanya sedikit tidak sabar. _

_Meringis, aku mengangguk, "Kalau tidak salah … itu naskah?"_

_ "Yup, benar sekali!" angguk Namikaze-_san_ dengan penuh semangat. "Tapi ini bukan sembarang naskah. Kau tahu kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?" sepertinya aku tahu, tapi melihat dari ekspresinya, Namikaze-_san_ ingin sekali mengatakannya, jadi aku hanya menggeleng. "Karena di naskah inilah untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat peran!" umumnya penuh kebanggaan._

_ Aku tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, jadi aku mengikuti instingku dan berkata, "Be-benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu, Namikaze-_san_. Ka-kalau aku boleh tahu, perannya apa?"_

_ Instingku kali ini ternyata sangat tepat, karena masih dengan penuh semangat, Namikaze-_san_ membuka naskahnya dan mencari-cari halaman di mana perannya muncul. "Ah! Ini dia! Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Hinata-_chan_," ia menyodorkan naskahnya padaku._

_ Aku menerima dan mulai membacanya. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian kurasakan keningku mengerut, ini bukannya …?_

_ Melihat ekspresi pemahamanku, Namikaze-_san_ segera mengungkapkan apa yang menarik perhatianku, "Kau lihat, _'kan_? Klub kami tahun ini ingin menampilkan cerita horor Sadako dan aku mendapatkan peran yang cukup penting."_

_ "Di sini bukannya kau menjadi …?"_

_ "Yup!" potong Namikaze-_san_ cepat. "Di sini aku berperan sebagai salah satu korban Sadako." Cepat-cepat kulirik kembali naskah di tanganku, melihat bagian percakapan yang diberi tanda stabilo, perannya memang sebagai korban. Tapi di mana letak pentingnya kalau dia hanya memiliki bagian berbicara dua baris dan akan muncul selama tidak lebih dari satu menit saat kemudian perannya mati? _

.

.

.

"Hihihi, aku tak tahu dia seperti itu karena bebal atau memang sangat sabar."

"Hahahah, menyedihkan sekali!"

"Yap, parah. Hehehe,"

"Heeee, aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa…?"

"Hmmph, hahaha, Bukannya seharusnya kita memujinya?"

"…"

_._

_._

_._

_ Tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya lagi, aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan kembali naskahnya._

_Namun tiba-tiba saja Namikaze-_san_ kembali meledak tertawa. "Hahahaha! Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu, Hinata-_chan_! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau peranku tidak penting?" pertanyaannya membuatku tak enak setengah mati dan dia malah terus saja tertawa. "Hehehe, semua berawal dari nol, Hinata-_chan_. Jadi menurutku ini sudah kemajuan besar. Kemarin-kemarin selama hampir setahun, aku cuma kebagian sebagai penata panggung _lho_! Jadi ini jelas kemajuan, _'kan_?" dia mengambil naskahnya sambil menaik turunkan alis pirangnya menggodaku, membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum._

_ Perasaan campur aduk memenuhi hatiku. _Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seoptimis itu? Kalau aku pasti sudah menyerah sejak awal.

_Kulirik lagi Namikaze_-san _yang masih tersenyum lebar, memberikan efek berdesir dan hangat yang sama pada dadaku. Menarik napas panjang. _Tuhan, ada apa denganku?

_ Lalu, seakan ada sebuah lampu bohlam menyala di kepalaku, aku pun tahu, "Pasti bisa." Pikirku, sejurus baru aku sadari bahwa aku menggumamkannya dengan cukup keras._

_ Namikaze-_san_ mengangkat alisnya padaku, "Huh? Apanya yang bisa, Hinata-_chan_?"_

_ Sejenak aku menimbang, haruskah aku mengatakannya? Tidak ada salahnya, _'kan_? Meskipun akan sedikit memalukan dan berkesan sok tahu. _Tapi aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku …

_ Aku mengangkat mataku dan untuk kedua kalinya menatap tepat pada mata biru Namikaze-_san_. Dia sedikit terpaku melihat perubahan emosi yang pasti jelas terlihat di wajahku. Berusaha mati-matian menahan rona di pipiku dan mengacuhkan raut terkejutnya, susah payah aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku ke atas—semoga saja tak terlihat terlalu aneh karena aku jarang tersenyum langsung kepada orang yang baru kukenal—lalu aku mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, "Kau pasti mewujudkannya, Namikaze-_san._ Kau pasti bisa menjadi aktor berbakat._"

_Dan semoga saja perasaanku tersampaikan, karena aku ingin dia tahu…_

Kalau aku mendukungnya… dan juga karena aku rasa, aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Eeeeh? _So sweeeeet! _Lalu apa yang terjadi, Hina-_chan_? Kau masih berhubungan dengannya tidak?" rengek Ino tak sabar karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghentikan ceritanya. Yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mereka mendukung gadis berambut pirang itu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil—senyum yang sedikit sulit didefinisikan, perpaduan antara seperti geli dan sedih—, "Dia berteriak terima kasih dan nyaris memelukku kalau saja aku tidak melompat menjaga jarak," tertawa pelan, "lalu dia mengajakku untuk bertemu lagi selama liburan panas di taman itu, di waktu yang sama. Dia ingin aku menemaninya berlatih," lanjutnya menerawang.

Temari mengerutkan kening, "Eh? Tapi bukannya…?"

Ino menoleh galak pada Temari, melupakan satu fakta penting yang membuat Temari terpaksa merusak suasana nyaman di antara mereka. Matsuri, Tenten, dan Sakura terdiam, ekspresi mereka sama tampak terganggunya seperti Temari.

Hinata menoleh, memandang mereka satu persatu dan tersenyum. Mengangguk ia berkata, "Ya, aku tak bisa datang karena tak lebih dari 20 jam kemudian aku sudah berada di Suna," menarik napas panjang. "Kalian lihat? Aku tahu aku akan pindah, tapi aku bahkan tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Aku meninggalkannya."

Tak ada yang bersuara. Semua tampak bergelut dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kau tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya? Berhubungan dengannya? Kalian tidak tukar nomor, _email_, atau apapun? Bagaimana kabarnya pun kau tak tahu, Hina-_chan_? Sungguh?" tak tahan lagi, Ino akhirnya menyuarakan kegusarannya. Hinata menunduk dan menggeleng. "Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Ini jaman apa? Ada ponsel, _email_, _Facebook, Twitter,_ bahkan _WA_! Tapi kau tak memanfaatkan satu pun dari mereka?" dengan nyaris memekik di akhir kalimatnya, Ino pasti sudah akan mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata kalau saja ia tidak sudah ditahan Sakura.

"Hei-hei, Ino. Sabar dulu, semuanya sudah berlalu, '_kan_? Tidak ada gunanya kau marah-marah seperti itu. Lagipula Hina-_chan_ kan seumuran dengan kita? Jaman SMP kita dulu pasti belum ada _Facebook_ dan kawan-kawannya!" Sakura mendengus geli, diikuti dengan tawa cekikikan dari yang lain.

"Eh? Belum ada ya?" Ino membeo, menoleh pada Hinata yang menggeleng dan ikut terseyum.

Tenten mendengus, "_Friendster _saja belum terkenal," mengundang yang lainnya kembali tertawa.

Ino menyipitkan matanya, "_Well_, bagaimanapun, aku tetap kecewa padamu, Hinata-_chan_!" mengacungkan jari dengan kuku bercat merah menyalanya pada Hinata, "Kau menyia-nyiakan potensi akan adanya cerita kasih di SMP yang bagus di sini!"

Hening, semua melongo menatap Ino. Bahkan bibir Temari pun sedikit merenggang.

"Dia mulai gila," Tenten menggeleng dan memasang ekspresi ngeri. Ino mendelik padanya.

"Tidak, Tenten, dia tidak mulai gila," menoleh cepat, Ino memandang Sakura yang tersenyum semanis padanya penuh curiga, "Dia kan _memang_ sudah gila, jadi yang benar itu _kambuh_." Sakura buru-buru mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi, menghindari tendangan mematikan dari ujung sol sepatu _boot_ merah tebal sahabatnya.

"Aku _kan_ hanya mengungkapkan fakta! Jangan bilang kalian tidak berpikir begitu," tantang Ino berapi-api, yang segera disambut gelengan kompak dari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, Ino-_chan_. Sungguh. _Kan_ itu bukan ceritaku?" Matsuri berusaha memasang wajahnya sepolos mungkin, membuat yang lainnya tersenyum geli.

"Iya, Ino-_chan_. Kau sedikit terlalu bersemangat sekarang. Lihat saja, syalmu sampai basah begitu," Temari menunjuk bekas tumpahan air saat Ino minum tadi dengan ekspresi geli, tak ingin kalah menggoda Ino.

Ino menggeram kesal, "Ah! Terserah kalian. Tidak seru!" dan langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mencebik.

Temari dan Hinata tertawa pelan, Matsuri bahkan sampai menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya, sedangkan Tenten dan Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi geli terpatri di wajah mereka.

"Ya sudahlah. Terima kasih atas cerita manisnya ya, Hina-_chan_? Semoga kau… ah, tidak! Semoga kita semua bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu nanti. Jadi kau bisa melanjutkan kisah kasih di SMP-mu seperti yang dikatakan Ino tadi." Hinata kontan merunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat kedipan jenaka Sakura disambut dengan seruan _'cieeee'_ dari teman-temannya.

"Okeeee, lanjut! Sekarang siapa yang ingin bercerita?" tak ingin merasa kebagian, semuanya saling menoleh dan menuding.

"Kau saja, Ino-_chan_. Berhubung daritadi kau meneriakkannya, kau pasti punya kisah kasih di SMP-mu sendiri yang ingin kau bagikan, '_kan_?" tantang Tenten pada Ino.

"Har-har, kenapa tidak Sakura saja? Di sini dia satu-satunya yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda selain Hinata, _'kan_? Itu suatu pertanda! Lagi pula, melihat dari keunikan warnanya, pasti dia memiliki cerita yang juga unik. '_Kan_ dia juga penggagas pertanyaan ini?" cetus Ino asal, tak mengacuhkan pelototan maut yang Sakura lemparkan padanya.

"Uuukh, bolehkah aku mengusulkan sesuatu?" setelah beberapa lama diam karena lelah berbicara, akhirnya Hinata harus kembali mengangkat suaranya. Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan menoleh pada gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Tentu, Hina-_chan_, katakan saja," Matsuri tersenyum mendukung.

Hinata mengangguk lega padanya. "Bagaimana kalau… pencerita sebelumnya saja yang memilikih pencerita selanjutnya?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Hening.

"Iya-ya? Benar juga!" Tenten memukulkan kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kirinya. Yang lain menggumamkan persetujuan yang sama.

"Baiklah, menurutmu siapa pencerita selanjutnya, Hina-_chan_?" pertanyaan Temari membuat semua kembali hening, menunggu penuh antisipasi terhadap keputusan Hinata.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa lama, akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kepala dan menatap teman-teman sekursinya, "Menurutku pencerita selanjutnya adalah…," sengaja menggantung untuk memberikan efek dramatis, Hinata menarik ujung kedua bibirnya.

"Matsu-_chan_?" putusnya akhirnya.

"E-eeeeeeeeeeeh?" Matsuri.

"Bagus sekali, Hina-_chan_!" Sakura.

"_Way to go, _Matsu!" Tenten.

"Oooh, ayo-ayo! Aku tak sabar mendengarnya!" Ino.

"_Good luck,_ Matsu-chan." Temari.

"Eeeeeeeeh? Benar-benar aku?" menoleh pada Hinata yang mengangguk. Pasrah, "Haaaah, baiklah … tapi kalian jangan terlalu berharap, ya? Aku tak punya banyak cerita cinta," menggigit bibir bawah, Matsuri berdehem tak nyaman.

"Sudah, tak usah banyak alasan, Matsu! Sikat saja!" seru Tenten mengompori.

"Oke-oke, dimulai dari mana ya? Ah … sebaiknya dari sini saja …,"

Dan kisah lain dari masa yang lain pula itu pun mengalir menggantikan kisah sebelumnya dengan tak kalah lembut dalam kesederhanaannya.

.

.

.

_Gapailah langit, karena jika meleset pun, kau tetap akan berada di antara bintang-bintang. _(Rosa Torcasio)

.

.

.

**Story 1 End**

.

.

.

**C U!**

.

.

.

A/N:

_O.M.G? What happened with this story? O.o_

Haaaah … terserah deh, terseraaaaaaaah *teriak-teriak ga jelas*

Kayaknya aku benar-benar keracunan kebiasaan bikin cerita bermakna eksplisit deh. _God, Help Me T_T_

Oh,Yo, _Guys!_ Apakah ada yang merindukanku? Ho-ho-ho #dilempar martil

Gila, chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling stuck yang pernah Sky bikin. Ajigile aja … butuh ngelewatin 3 kali lebaran 3 kali puasa dulu buat Sky nyelesaiinya! Dan hasilnya? Tetep aja amburadul =="

Yang jadiin susah coba deh tebak apa?

#krikkrik

Yep, penjiwaan buat karakter Hinata! *HeRi*

Dari semua tokoh dari 6 cewek ini, Hinata itu salah satu tokoh yang kepribadiannya susah Sky rasain. Secara ya, Hinata ma Sky tu ibarat pegunungan ma tanah datar, jadi susah ketemunya! *lirik badan ndiri ma badannya Hinata* wkwk, malah hentai. X"D

Sky harus bolak-balik ngerubah alur karena saking nggak dapat feel-nya. Sampe akhir pun sebenernya Sky masih ragu buat update, tapi mau gimana lagi? Mau dirubah kayak apapun ntar jadinya nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari ini. Diksi Sky juga agak berubah ya kayaknya? Haaaah … maaf ya, kalau temen-temen kecewa? T_T

Yo wislah, buat chapie selanjutnya tantangan buat Sky adalah GaaMatsu! Ihiiiir … pair yang paling jarang dibuat di antara semua pair di fandom Naruto~ *mbatin: alamat bakal OOC lagi dah =_=*

Oh, hampir lupa! Buat kemarin yang udah dengan sangat baik hatinya review, harus aku kasih apa kalian supaya kalian mau review lagi? Hiks … #ditabok panci

**skyesphantom,**

Ucucubi,

** ,**

**Rieiolanthe,**

kithara**,**

**Banjir TomatCeri,**

**nakato-san,**

**Nina317Elf,**

**danDogoier,**

Guest,

**nta-unintended,**

Aihara Aya**,**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch,**

**missclouds,**

**Scy Momo Cherry,**

**Bunga Sakura,**

cherry girl**,**

**uniquegals,**

**SeiHinamori,**

**Mizu Kanata,**

**Haruno Kagura,**

**NAKAJIMA Miyako,**

uchihyuna,

Uchiha Yui-chan,

**woroworo,**

Nhakina Aqheela,

N'Khiena.

_LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D_

_Special Love and Thanks for:_

**Phipi, **_yang selalu sabar ada di sampingku, dukung aku dan dengerin semua curhatku. /kisses/ _

**Aika Umezawa**_, yang udah mau sabar dengerin dan jadi tempat tuker pendapat tentang segala hal yang berhubungan ma fanfic. /hugs/_

**missclouds, **_yang udah setia selalu dukung aku di sini dan di sana dan selalu setia jadi temen berantemku di chat. /kicks/ _

Well, seperti biasa, makasih buaaaanyak buat yang udah sempat lirik, baca, apalagi sampe review. _You are the best like ever, Guys! _

Kalo ada kritik, saran, atau ungkapan emosional lainnya… monggo tinggal isi kotak ripiu di bawah ini. Segalanya akan diterima dengan sedikit filter tapi penuh rasa terima kasih dan haru oleh Sky! X33

YOOSH, meskipun udah telat aku tetep pingin bilang: SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014! :DD

Finish on February, 1st 2014 at 00:00 PM

_See and Love you!_

_Here with,_

**~Sky~**


	5. Chapter 4: Bear (2nd Story)

_Medan magnet berupa kesederhanaan yang manis__—_

"_... aku menemukannya jauh setelah dia menemukanku ...,"_

.

.

.

Untuk sejenak, hanya keheningan yang menguasai keenam gadis itu. Matsuri menyandarkan punggung, memejamkan kedua mata dan menghirup udara yang masih cukup dingin di dalam gerbong kereta bermesin penghangat dan dipenuhi dengan penumpang tersebut. Jika saja bukan karena kakinya yang secara konstan bergerak kecil naik-turun, kelima temannya pasti sudah mengira ia tengah berusaha mengabaikan mereka dengan sengaja berpura-pura tidur.

Merasa usil, Tenten melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan di depan wajah teman berambut pendeknya itu dan memasang berbagai ekspresi aneh kepadanya. Membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjejalkan kedua tangan di mulutnya guna menahan tawa. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum kecil (Temari), menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecakkan lidah (Ino), dan memutar kedua bola mata penuh imajinatif (Sakura) menanggapinya.

"Tenten!"

Sontak Tenten menarik tangannya dan memasang wajah bak malaikat. "Ya, Matsu?" jawabnya manis, tak mengindahkan tawa cekikikan dari teman-temannya.

"Aku melihatnya!" Sentak Matsuri tanpa repot-repot membuka kedua mata.

"Huh? Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Matsu-chan," sahutnya masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan nada polos yang sangat meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Matsuri membuka mata dan menyipitkannya pada Tenten yang tetap dengan senyum malaikatnya. "_Nice try_," desisnya galak namun saat teman-temannya malah tertawa, mau tak mau ia pun ikut tertawa.

"Haah, lebih baik aku mulai saja ceritaku. Tapi," Matsuri menyelipkan helaian rambut di belakang telinga kanannya, "Seperti yang telah aku bilang, aku tak memiliki banyak cerita asmara," mengangkat bahu, "Hanya satu ini. Itu pun terjadi saat aku masih SMA," tersenyum kecil.

Kelima gadis lainnya seolah terpaku di tempat mereka masing-masing dengan memasang ekspresi yang nyaris identik—antara terkejut dan tak percaya. Reaksi yang tak luput dari pengamatan Matsuri.

Tertawa ringan, gadis bermata gelap itu berkata, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, teman-teman! Berlebihan sekali kalau kita selalu mengharapkan kisah hidup kita seperti serial drama percintaan yang ada di TV, _'kan_?" menyentuh ujung helaian rambutnya. "Lagipula bagiku satu ini saja sudah cukup rumit," tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Saling bertukar pandang, akhirnya kelima gadis itu menyerah. "Oke, lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino cukup sabar.

Memandang kedua tangannya, Matsuri tersenyum samar. "Saat itu pertengahan musim gugur yang cukup basah. Mungkin karena itulah aku menemukannya jauh setelah dia menemukanku, karena hujan membuatku tak terlalu awas dengan sekelilingku…,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**By Chance****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Copyright**** (****2013****)****Skyzhe K****enzou**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied ****by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and ****(Like other authors, I try hard not to make it**** very****) ****Out Of Character**

**Fleeting Short-Stories**

**The Past is ****using**** First Point of View**

"**Matsuri****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4****:**** Bear (2****nd**** Story)**

_Setelah sekali lagi kupastikan bahwa setiap kancing mantel hujanku terkait dan topi wolku tak miring, aku mengambil payungku dari tempat payung di samping pintu masuk toko lalu menoleh kembali ke dalam toko dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya hari ini. Aku pulang dulu, Miwako-_san_, Ana_-chan_!"_

_ Miwako-san dan Ana-chan yang masih cukup sibuk menggunting kain boneka sesuai dengan pola yang tergambar di sana serentak mengangkat kepala, "Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan, Matsuri-chan!" jawab mereka nyaris bersamaan. _

_ Tersenyum dan mengangguk aku menarik pintu toko terbuka, sedikit terhibur dengan suara gemerincing bel yang mengikutinya, namun perasaan itu segera menguap saat udara lembab gerimis di luar menerpa wajahku. Dingin sekali. Bahkan dari balik mantelku dapat kurasakan lapisan air yang mulai menempel di setiap jengkal pakaian anti-airku itu. Cepat-cepat kutarik payungku hingga terbuka dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar menjauhi toko setelah sekali lagi kupastikan untuk melambai kepada Miwako-san dan Ana-chan._

_ Hari ini toko kami cukup produktif, lebih dari 20 boneka terjual dan ada 9 pelanggan yang memperbaiki boneka mereka. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk hari selain hari-hari akhir pekan. _Andaikan saja setiap hari seperti ini_, pikirku penuh harap, mengingat betapa mengerikannya dua hari yang lalu. Toko kami hanya mampu menjual 3 boneka berukuran kecil, membuat Ana-chan nyaris menangis. _

_ Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mengingat bagaimana imutnya ekspresi Ana-chan saat itu, aku berhenti di samping lampu lalu lintas bersama beberapa orang lain dengan payung mereka yang telah lebih dulu menunggu warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Sambil lalu kusadari bahwa jalanan malam ini masih cukup ramai—pejalan kaki memadati trotoar di setiap sisi jalan dan sepanjang jalan raya hampir tak luput dari kendaraan. _

Ada apa dengan hari ini sebenarnya?

_ Begitu tenggelam dalam pikiranku, aku nyaris tak menyadari lampu yang telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Jika saja ujung kiri payungku tidak tersenggol seorang pejalan kaki yang lain, pasti aku hanya akan melamun di samping lampu lalu lintas seperti orang idiot. Buru-buru aku melangkah secepat yang aku bisa, tak ingin mengganggu pejalan kaki lainnya. Lalu saat itulah aku menyadarinya…_

_ Aku tak tahu sejak kapan dia ada di sana, tapi kurasakan sosoknya yang nyaris membayangi tubuhku dari belakangku. Aku memang tak terlalu tinggi, tapi aku juga tak terlalu pendek, jadi bisa kusimpulkan bahwa seseorang yang berada di belakangku itu pasti memiliki tubuh yang cukup jangkung. Bahkan saat sekilas kuberanikan diri untuk melirik ke belakang, aku nyaris tak bisa melihat ujung dagu sosoknya, hanya ujung rambut pendek kemerahannya yang mampu kudapat._

_ Well_, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa seseorang yang kemungkinan besar penguntitku ini adalah laki-laki…_, pemahaman yang sama sekali tak menenangkanku. Menahan napas namun berusaha tetap terlihat normal, aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku dan berjalan lurus menyusuri trotoar di seberang garis penyeberangan, kuingatkan pada diriku sendiri untuk memilih rute yang masih dalam jangkauan keramaian._

_ Jantungku serasa hampir meledak dan kepalaku terasa berputar karena adrenalin. Aku harus tenang dan berpikir_. _Belum tentu orang ini mengikutiku_.

Bisa saja dia terlalu sopan untuk berjalan mendahuluiku di penyeberangan tadi, tidak seperti yang orang normal lain lakukan pada umumnya. Jadi aku harus tenang. Oke, tarik napas!

_ Berlawanan dengan apa yang kuperintahkan dari otakku, aku memelankan langkahku dan menahan napas lalu melirik ke belakang. Aku nyaris saja memekik. _

Orang itu masih mengikutiku!

Tapi bisa saja dia juga ingin melewati rute ini, kan? 'Kan?!

.

.

"Kau terlalu naïf, Matsu!" Tenten.

"Tapi berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik, Tennie-chan." Hinata.

"Kalau begitu nasihat itu mungkin lebih cocok untukmu, Hinata-chan." Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa lebih setuju." Temari.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bicara ?!" Ino.

"…"

"…"

.

.

_Kembali mempercepat langkah, aku berusaha berpikir dan saat melihat ujung lampu lalu lintas perempatan jalan lain yang harus kuseberangi itulah aku mendapatkan ide. Alih-alih menyeberang seperti yang biasa kulakukan, aku mengikuti arus pejalan kaki yang berbelok ke kanan memutari blok. Setelah sekali lagi berbelok ke kanan hingga benar-benar hampir memutari satu blok bangunan pertokoan dan kupastikan bahwa sosok itu memang mengikutiku, dengan gerakan kilat aku melompat ke bagian dalam trotoar hingga nyaris menabrak kaca etalase toko pakaian terdekat yang masih buka dan berbalik menghadapi sosok itu._

_ "Saya tahu anda mengikuti saya. Apa yang anda inginkan?" Susah payah kalimat yang hampir selama semenit tadi kulatih dalam otakku kulontarkan. Sayangnya dapat kudengar suaraku bergetar. Kumiringkan payungku hingga aku dapat mendongak dan melihat wajah sosok penguntitku yang kali ini terlihat sangat jelas diterangi lampu baik dari dalam toko maupun dari bawah kanopi depan toko pakaian di belakangku. Kurasakan jantungku terjun ke perutku._

_ Penguntitku memang laki-laki, tapi bukan laki-laki dewasa seperti yang tadi kubayangkan. Dia masih seumuranku, mungkin bahkan sebaya denganku. Rambut merah terangnya terlihat semakin mencolok di bawah siraman lampu neon. Kulitnya sepucat susu. Jika saja tidak ada tanda hitam di sekeliling kedua matanya, wajahnya pasti akan berkesan transparan. _

Wajah transparan yang menawan_. _

_Nyaris tersedak dengan pikiran anehku itu, aku memaksa diriku untuk kembali ke kenyataan. _Pemuda ini seorang penguntit, demi Tuhan!

_Merasa jengah dengan kedua mata sewarna daun muda di musim semi yang hanya menatapku dengan tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menjawab pertanyaanku itu aku menggenggam erat-erat payungku dan kembali bertanya, "Aku tahu kau mengikutiku. Apa maumu?" suaraku masih bergetar, tapi setidaknya aku tak harus memakai bahasa formal lagi._

_ Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi di bawah payung hijau tua polosnya. Untung saja warna payungnya masih cukup normal, tidak hitam legam. Kalau iya mungkin dia akan terlihat semakin mirip dengan psikopat. Setidaknya hingga detik ini._

_ Melihatnya yang hanya berdiri di sana dengan latar belakang lalu lalang pejalan kaki dan kendaraan sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya itu aku tak tahan lagi. Sedikit hilang rasa takutku hingga aku mampu berkata, "Dengar, jika aku hanya salah paham dan kau tidak mengikutiku, aku minta maaf. Tapi—,"_

_ "Apakah kau suka kopi?"_

_ "—Kau… H-huh?" Apa dia bilang? Kopi? Sepertinya aku salah de—_

_ "Apakah kau suka kopi?" Ulangnya kali ini lebih jelas. Suaranya tak sedingin yang aku duga._

_ Hening. Otakku serasa lumpuh seketika. _

Aku rasa aku harus cepat pergi dari sini…

_"Aku ingin minum kopi,"_

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa?

_"Kafe di sana terkenal dengan kopinya," lalu dia melangkah begitu saja menuju tempat yang memang merupakan kafe berjarak tiga bangunan dari toko pakaian di mana aku masih berdiri di depannya._

Ini kesempatanku…

_"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku mengikutimu?" baru saja aku berbalik kembali ke arah aku datang tadi yang berlawanan dengan kafe tujuan pemuda aneh itu saat kudengar kembali suaranya._

Huh? Kalau dia bilang begitu…

_ Ragu-ragu aku berbalik kembali menghadapnya. Dia masih saja dengan ekspresi tak terbacanya, mengamatiku seolah tak ada yang janggal dengan situasi di antara kami._

_ "Memangnya kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku pelan._

_ "Aku perlu bantuanmu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku butuh kopi." Kepalaku kembali berputar. _Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya? Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat. Lagipula kafe yang dia bilang terlihat cukup ramai. Pasti aman, kan? Dan aku memang ingin tahu alasan dia menguntitku. Jadi aku rasa tak apa-apa, tapi…

"_Kalau kau tak keberatan?" Meskipun tak kentara, aku menangkap aura berharap darinya. _

Aku rasa tak apa-apa.

"_Baiklah, kau duluan." Ucapku sembari dalam hati berdoa agar keputusanku tidak salah. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berbalik menuju kafe yang entah mengapa sekarang terlihat lebih menarik daripada separuh menit yang lalu. _

_Bunyi gemerincing bel di atas pintu terdengar saat pelayan kafe menyambut kedatangan kami dengan ucapan selamat datang yang khas dan membantu kami meletakkan payung dan melepaskan mantel. Hal yang cukup membuatku gugup karena pada saat itulah aku baru menyadari suasana berkelas dari kafe itu. _

Sepertinya aku harus mengecek dompetku lagi…

_Seorang pelayan lain datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena terlalu gugup, aku hampir tak menyadari antusiasme berlebihan dari gadis pelayan itu saat menyambut pemuda di depanku._

"_Selamat malam_. _Nama saya Megumi, saya pelayan Anda malam ini. Meja untuk berapa orang?" Firasatku mengatakan Megumi-san memang sengaja tak mengacuhkanku. _

"_Meja untuk dua orang," Jawab penguntitku singkat. Kurasakan lirikan tajam dari pelayan kami yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan tatapan kosong. Panik menguasai sekujur tubuhku._

"_Oh, mari ikuti saya," Sepertinya Megumi-san masih berusaha menarik perhatian penguntitku. Aku dan dia mengikuti gadis yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku itu menuju jejeran sofa kecil empuk yang berjejer berhadapan lengkap dengan mejanya di sepanjang dinding kaca bagian depan kafe dan berhenti tepat di sepasang sofa dan meja terakhir. "Bagaimana dengan meja ini?"_

"_Cukup bagus," Kurasakan desakan untuk berlari nyaris membuatku kaku tapi aku bisa menahannya dan ikut duduk saat pemuda aneh itu duduk. _Haruskah kukatakan sofanya terbuat dari kulit dan empuk sekali?

"_Anda memesan apa?"_

_Aku berjengit kecil saat dia menoleh dan menatapku. "Eh, ummm, cokelat panas." Kusebutkan hal pertama yang ada di daftar menu di hadapanku._

"_Cappucino satu," Ujarnya menyusul tanpa repot-repot melirik daftar menu._

"_Cokelat panas satu, cappuccino satu. Ada yang lain?" Megumi-san masih dengan sedikit antusiasmenya. Aku reflek menggeleng dan dia berkata, "Tidak."_

_ "Saya akan kembali dengan pesanan Anda," kuperhatikan Megumi-san yang sekarang lebih terlihat normal meninggalkan meja kami, sepertinya ia sudah menyadari tak adanya harapan. Aku berbalik menatap penguntitku._

_ Hening._

"_Jadi? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku lirih._

_Pemuda itu kembali terdiam. Kuamati sosok jangkungnya yang terlihat kikuk duduk di sofa berukuran sedang itu dan kaki kanannya terus bergerak naik-turun kecil dengan kecepatan konstan. Kesadaran menghantamku, pemuda itu ternyata tak setenang yang aku kira. Jadi aku menunggu dengan sabar. _

"_Kau bekerja di toko boneka." Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Sedikit ngeri tapi aku mengangguk pelan._

"_Kau bisa membuat boneka?" Akhirnya aku mendengar sedikit nada di suara baritone jernih itu._

Huh? Apa yang dia tanyakan? Membuat boneka?

"_Sedikit, tapi tak sebagus yang dibuat manajer toko tempatku bekerja." Aku tak tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung tapi aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur._

_Dia mendengus pelan, membungkuk dan menyandarkan kedua sikunya di masing-masing lututnya. "Bagaimana dengan memperbaiki boneka yang rusak?"_

"_Aku rasa aku bisa," Aku semakin tak mengerti. Apakah dia menguntitku untuk membicarakan tentang boneka?_

"_Kenapa kau terlihat tak yakin?" Apakah aku mendengar nada menuduh di sana?_

"_Hari ini aku memperbaiki 3 dari 9 boneka pelanggan yang harus diperbaiki," jawabku diplomatis, merasa lebih berani setiap detiknya._

_ Kuamati wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang mengendur menjadi sedikit lebih santai, "Bagus."_

_ Semakin lama situasi ini jadi semakin aneh. Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Tuhan, kepalaku sakit sekali._

_ "Permisi, ini pesanan Anda. Secangkir cokelat panas dan cappuccino," Megumi tersenyum profesional dan meletakkan masing-masing minuman kami lengkap dengan mangkuk gula dan sirup. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"_

_ Pemuda itu menggeleng bersamaan dengan aku mengatakan, "Tidak, terima kasih, Megumi-san."_

_ "Baik, panggil saya jika Anda membutuhkan atau ingin mengetahui tagihannya. Selamat menikmati," Untuk pertama kalinya Megumi-san menatapku dan tersenyum. Ia membungkuk lalu pergi._

_ Masih menatap sosok pelayan kami, aku berkata, "Jadi, kau tahu tempatku bekerja dan jelas kau mengikutiku dari sana. Sekarang kau bertanya tentang kemampuanku bekerja. Berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan kenapa kau mengikutiku dan bantuan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu," Dia hanya menatapku._

_ Mulai tak sabar aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Entah kau ingin aku memperbaiki boneka atau kau mungkin pemilik toko boneka lain yang ingin merekrut pegawai dari toko lain. Antara yang pertama dan terakhir, aku hanya berharap kau bukan psikopat atau penguntit aneh yang suka mengganggu gadis-gadis." Wajahku terasa panas saat kulihat sudut mulut kanan pemuda aneh itu terangkat sedikit._

_ "Tidak terlalu buruk," Ucapnya santai mengangkat cangkir cappuccinonya dan menyesapnya perlahan, "Dan kau benar."_

_ Aku menatapnya was-was, "Tentang?" _

_ Matanya terpancang pada wajahku, meneliti reaksiku, "Memperbaiki boneka. Aku ingin kau melakukannya."_

_ "Kenapa tidak datang saja ke toko? Kenapa… harus sampai menguntitku seperti ini?" Aku masih berusaha memahami situasi ini._

_ Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dia berkata, "Aku laki-laki."_

_ "Pelanggan kami banyak yang laki-laki," Sahutku sedikit berbohong, kami memang punya pelanggan laki-laki tapi sebanyak yang aku implikasikan, terlebih untuk laki-laki seusianya. Hanya ada sekitar lima orang, itu pun karena mereka _playboy_ yang suka gonta-ganti pacar. Tambahan lagi tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang pernah memperbaiki boneka._

_ "Aku dari akademi Konoha." _

_ Ah, aku sedikit mengerti. Akademi Konoha. Pasti dia harus mempertahankan citra dirinya. Yaah, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang lain memang terlalu aneh melihat pemuda semaskulin dirinya berurusan dengan hal feminin seperti boneka. Tapi itu bukan urusanku._

_ Ekspresi pemahamanku sepertinya tertangkap olehnya karena kemudian dia berkata, "Kau mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini." Berupa pernyataan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau akan bekerja untukku?"_

_ Kugigit bagian dalam pipiku, apakah aku harus melakukannya?_

_ Tak ingin terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tertarikku, alih-alih aku berkata, "Aku belum tahu namamu."_

_ Sekilas matanya melebar lalu dia tersenyum tipis, "Sabaku Gaara."_

_ Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kono Matsuri."_

_ Dia balas mengangguk._

.

.

"Astaga, Matsu, selama itu kau baru mengetahui nama penguntitmu?"

"Itu memang cukup berbahaya."

"Aku rasa Matsu-chan hanya terlalu takut?"

"Bisa terjadi pada siapapun, _'kan_?"

"Aku akui kau sedikit ceroboh, Matsu-chan…"

Menghela napas. "Teman-teman, pahamilah. Situasinya terlalu baru dan aneh bagiku…"

"Oke-oke, lanjutkan saja ceritanya dulu…,"

.

.

_ "Kau membawa bonekanya?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, kulirik tas ransel hitam yang baru kusadari keberadaannya setelah Sabaku-san melepas mantelnya. Dia mengangguk dan menyambar tasnya. Alih-alih membuka dan menunjukkan bonekanya padaku, dia menyerahkan tas ranselnya padaku. _

_ "Kau boleh membukanya, tapi jangan dikeluarkan," Ekspresinya begitu serius, aku mengangguk dan menarik resleting dengan hati-hati._

_ Boneka itu berbentuk beruang. Di bawah siraman lampu toko yang terang dapat kulihat kulit lembut hitamnya sudah sedikit kusam. Terdapat sobekan besar di bagian jahitan leher dan ujung kaki sebelah kanan. Yang menarik adalah aku juga menemukan bekas jahitan kikuk yang terlepas di ujung kaki kanannya._

_ "Kau berusaha menjahitnya sendiri?" Semburku sebelum mampu kutahan._

_ Dia mendengus, "Aku tak sebodoh itu. Si Bodoh yang merusaknya berusaha menjahitnya secara diam-diam. Aku berhasil menghentikannya sebelum Hitam benar-benar hancur," Lalu kedua mata hijau pucatnya untuk seperkian detik membulat, menyadari kesalahannya._

_ "Ah, jadi namamu Hitam," Tersenyum lebar aku menunduk memandang boneka di dalam tas itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa tenang bersama Sabaku-san malam ini. "Nama yang manis. Pasti dia spesial." Tanpa mengangkat wajah, aku menyentuh mata kiri boneka itu. Benar dugaanku, benang pengaitnya harus diperkuat._

_ Hening sejenak, aku meneruskan memeriksa Hitam, tak berharap dia akan menanggapi. Tapi sekali lagi dia mengejutkanku dengan berkata, "Pemberian ibuku." _

_ Sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dia memandang keluar jendela, sorot matanya nyaris tak terbaca, namun aku dapat melihat sekilas kilatan sebuah emosi di sana. Kerinduan._

_ Tiba-tiba dia menoleh kembali padaku, membuatku hampir terlonjak di sofaku, "Mungkin ini terdengar mencurigakan tapi aku sudah mengawasimu selama tiga hari ini, Kono-san. Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang berlebihan saat bekerja. Kau bersikap ramah tapi tidak pernah melewati batas dengan pelanggan-pelangganmu." Aku meringis, Miwako-san dan Ana-chan memang bisa jadi sedikit terlalu suka ikut campur dan bersikap terlalu ramah. "Kau profesional. Aku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu tentang ini."_

_ Menatap kedua matanya dan mendapati kejujuran dan kepercayaan penuh di sana, seketika pula itu aku tahu… akan menjadi hal yang sulit bagiku untuk tidak jatuh hati padanya. _

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Matsuri menatap kawan-kawannya satu persatu, menyadari ekspresi penuh penantian dari mereka ia hanya mengangkat bahu, "Itu akhir untuk ceritaku."

"Kau bercanda, Matsu!" Tenten.

"Ini tidak adil …," Sakura.

"Aku tidak terima!" Ino.

"Tidak bisakah kau meneruskannya, Matsu-chan?" Hinata.

"Sayang sekali…," Temari.

Kelima gadis itu berbicara di saat yang hampir bersamaan dan hampir mampu meluluhkan Matsuri. Namun gadis bermata gelap itu mampu menahan dirinya dan menggeleng,

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan pada kalian. Kita harus mematuhi aturan, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah." Matsuri nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi kelima temannya yang begitu identik, seolah mereka semua anak kembar berusia balita yang ditolak permintaannya oleh ibu mereka.

Menghela napas keras-keras, Ino menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Baiklah, kami rasa giliranmu memang sudah selesai, Matsu-chan. Tapi aku ingin menanyakan satu hal dan kau harus menjawab—,"

"Apakah kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Bagaimana kabarnya?" potong Sakura yang langsung saja disambut dengan pelototan maut dari Ino. "Apa? Basa-basi sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, Ino." Tersenyum tenang, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada santai.

"Tidak," Melihat kemungkinan adanya perang lain yang akan terjadi, Matsuri buru-buru menjawab. Berhasil. Perhatian kelima gadis itu kembali terpancang padanya. "Butuh waktu sekitar hampir seminggu untukku memperbaiki bonekanya. Belum pernah aku merasa sedekat itu dengan anak laki-laki seperti dengannya saat itu." Matsuri menunduk dan tersenyum samar. "Ajaibnya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Hening.

"Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Kalian tahu, berpacaran," Tertawa lirih namun syarat dengan kesedihan. Perasaan semangat yang tadinya sempat dirasakan kelimat gadis itu seketika lenyap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Temari hati-hati dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Matsuri menarik napas lelah, "Aku dan rendah diriku. Pengalaman pertama berpacaran dan langsung dengan anak laki-laki yang sangat populer membuatku sangat ketakutan. Setelah dua minggu kami bersama dan dia mengenalkanku pada sahabat-sahabatnya, kabar segera menyebar." Matsuri memejamkan matanya. "Setelah itu hampir setiap hari ada penggemarnya yang datang ke toko tempatku bekerja dan membuat keributan. Dia mencoba menghentikan mereka sekali, mereka memang berhenti menemuiku. Tapi kiriman paket berisi hewan mati, paku, dan surat penuh kemarahan membanjiri kotak pos rumahku. Orang tuaku khawatir, Kakakku marah, dan aku … aku tak tahan lagi. Jadi… aku melepaskannya."

"Neee?!" Hinata menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, seakan berusaha menghentikan pekikan yang tak berhasil ditahannya. Ino mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul Hinata, ekspresi kekecawaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sakura dan Temari hanya mengangguk kecil memahami. Sedangkan Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Kalau saja aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis-gadis kekanakan itu! Akan kubuat mereka berada di ambang kematian, kalau perlu aku akan menggunakan paku," Tatapan campuran antara kekaguman dan kengerian segera diperoleh Tenten dari berbagai arah.

Bahkan Matsuri pun mengangkat kepala, memandang Tenten takjub sesaat lalu tertawa kecil. "Khas sekali, Tennie."

"Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu, Tennie." Ino menyeringai penuh semangat. Matsuri menatapnya ngeri. Tenten menaikkan alisnya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan mengajak Ino ber-_high-five,_ yang langsung menyambutnya.

"Aku rasa itu akan jadi agenda yang menarik," Temari manggut-manggut. Alis Matsuri hampir menyentuh rambutnya saat dilihatnya gadis yang paling kalem itu ikut ber-_high-five_ dengan Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku ikut!" pekik Hinata tertahan. Perasaan puas dan bangga nyaris membuatnya tak bisa duduk diam.

Matsuri menoleh pada Sakura was-was, "Kau tidak akan ikut mereka kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggedikkan dagu pada keempat gadis lainnya yang memandangnya penuh antisipasi. "Tidak perlu, mereka saja sudah cukup." Matsuri tertawa sedangkan para gadis yang lain mendesah kecewa. "Pada akhirnya aku tinggal mengubur yang tersisa dari mereka, _'kan_?"

Sunyi.

Gelak tawa sontak memecah keenam gadis itu sesaat setelah mereka memahami kata-kata Sakura.

"Yaah, karena sepertinya mayoritas dari kita mendukung Tennie melakukan kegilaannya, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang selanjutnya bercerita, Tennie?" Matsuri mengedipkan matanya pada Tenten yang sontak melotot horor dan berteriak, "Matsu! Yang benar saja!"

Dengungan persetujuan segera terdengar.

"Kau jenius, Matsu-chan!" Ino tertawa puas.

"Berjuanglah, Tennie," Ucap Sakura berusaha menampakkan wajah tulus.

"Kami di sini, Tennie," Tambah Temari semakin memanasi lengkap dengan disempatkannya menyentuh lutut Tenten seolah menenangkan.

"Tennie-chan, semangat!" Tak ingin kalah, Hinata bersuara.

"Kalian bercanda!" Tenten menatap masing-masing wajah kelima temannya yang hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi identik lainnya, penuh penantian dan pengharapan. "Kalian serius?" Serentak mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aaakh! Baiklah! Tapi jangan menyesal. Aku tidak seperti Matsu. Kalau aku bilang aku tidak punya cerita yang terlalu menarik, aku benar-benar jujur. Kisah cintaku lebih _zero_ daripada Matsu."

Kelima gadis itu tak bergeming. Tenten mendesis kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai berpikir. Berusaha menggali kenangan yang berusaha dilupakannya.

"Oke, dari mana aku sebaiknya memulainya? Hmmm."

.

.

.

Hal yang tersulit dalam hidup ini adalah memutuskan kapan kita harus terus berjuang dan kapan kita lebih baik merelakan.

.

.

.

**Story 2 End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Lebih panjang dari yang aku perkirakan.

Halo, masih ingat denganku?

Nggak ada yang bisa aku katakan selain maaf dan terima kasih atas penantian kalian. Cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk kalian yang udah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di sini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

_Thanks to you:_

**devi . meilany **(maaf ya? namamu entah bagaimana kehapus di chapter sebelumnya)

Dewa perang

**missclouds**

**andypraze **

Putera Jaya

**mii-chan07**

**iya baka-san**

NaruHina-Lover

Durara

Ega phika-phika

**nawrr**

**Haruno Kagura**

**Sunshine Sunset**

Hikari ai-hime

**Alia Shaza**

**devanichi**

**Kisasa Kaguya**

kurikuri

Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi?

Semoga kita bisa ketemu di cerita selanjutnya dan juga (mungkin) yang lainnya.

Finish on Sunday, November, 11th 2014 at 01:00 AM

_Here with,_

**~Sky~**


End file.
